


Finding Love in the Shadows

by Xummie



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Dungeons & Dragons References, Established Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Half-Elf, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Introspection, M/M, Married Couple, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Post-Canon, Rogue class, Self-Discovery, Shadow Travel, Torture, Yunmeng Bros, rogue - Freeform, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xummie/pseuds/Xummie
Summary: OC Rogue Half-Elf Varis is practicing his Shadow Travel when he accidentally jumps into Yunmeng about 6 years after Wei Wuxian's death. He can't get home and lives in Yunmeng for two years, learning to cultivate a golden core, until he accidentally triggers his shadow dagger... right in front of dark cultivator hunting Jiang Cheng... whoops.Also known as: Operation get Varis hitchedAlso known as: Jiang Cheng needs happiness (and a boyfriend)(Violence tag only for Chapter 3)
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Original Character(s), Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 52
Kudos: 117
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Shadow Travel Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this story to give my friend's D&D OC love. I hope you enjoy. Timeline will become evident in later chapters. Recognizable Untamed characters start in Chapter 2.

A large crash echoed through the building as Varis Amastacia emerged from the shadow plane, landing on his back at the edge of the room. He laid there for a moment catching his breath, which had been completely knocked out of him, before he groaned and stood, rubbing his now throbbing head.

“Varis, what in the realms are you doing? It’s past midnight and the children are asleep!” Varis heard the stern voice of his elf friend Faeldwyn coming up the stairs of the Guild house. The 25 year old half-elf turned to look towards the stairs, his shaggy black hair bouncing with the movement. He cursed Fae’s nosiness under his breath as the tall woman walked into the dimly lit room. “Varis, really, what is all the banging?”

“I’m sorry Fae, I’m just working on Shadow Travel and keep landing a bit hard…” Varis said sheepishly, though his mischievous eyes still glittered with the excitement of his attempted Shadow Travel. He had used the spell before, but it was very difficult and he was trying to at least get outside the Guild, though to this point he had only made it outside the room once. 

“I thought you were sticking to shadow walking for the time being?” Fae asked, her arms crossed. Varis rolled his eyes, why did Fae always act like a disappointed mother, scolding her delinquent of a teenager? 

“Mom, I’m fine, just practicing some higher level magic. Don’t worry, Daria said nothing can go too wrong…” Varis said sarcastically. Really, Daria, their Guild leader, had no idea he was practicing such high level shadow magic. But it was such a boring time right then, with no quests to go on because the younger Guild members were taking care of them all, that Varis was getting restless. If he didn’t practice magic he’d start stealing from the kids out of pure boredom, and then Fae would really be on him, so he chose what he thought would be the less chastised path. Besides, being able to travel somewhere further than the eye could see would surely prove useful in one of their adventures, so why not learn it?

Fae shook her head disapprovingly, “When you land yourself back in Hell again, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” It was said with a slight chuckle as she turned and left again, and Varis knew she would laugh her head off if he actually did get himself stuck in Hell again. 

Varis moved to the table at the edge of the room that had his spell scroll laid across it. He read it again, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. After about 10 minutes of pondering he decided to try again. He walked to the center of the room and concentrated on the patio outside of the Guild before casting the spell.

He entered the familiar shadow plane once again, and this time he felt a greater surge of power than his last attempts. Excited, he moved through the plane to what he thought was the patio. When he exited the shadow plane he was instantly blinded by bright daylight and he screamed as he dropped about two stories to the ground. 

\----

When Varis woke he was staring up at the sky and he instantly felt the pounding in his head, he must have hit the ground pretty hard. He noticed several voices around him, speaking a language he didn’t recognise, and as he looked around he noticed that he was laying in a grassy field. There were 3 men, an old woman, and two children standing around him chattering away. He watched them curiously for a minute before they noticed he was awake. They all had slanted eyes, long hair (both the men and women), and wore long simple robes of varying colors. One of the men noticed Varis was awake and quickly knelt next to his chest. The man was clearly concerned but Varis couldn’t make out a word of his quick jabbering.

“Um, Common tongue?” He asked, hoping one of the people would know it. “I’m sorry I don’t understand.” Clearly the others did not know Common; neither did they know Undercommon, or even Elvish. Realizing that they wouldn’t be able to understand each other, the man started miming to Varis. 

The man pointed to his own head and made an exaggeratedly pained face, to which Varis replied by touching his own head, only to realize it was sticky. “What the hell? Why? Oh…” When he pulled his hand away there was dark sticky red on it and he realized his skull had split. 

The man again mimed, but this time he made a wrapping motion around his head, and gestured to the old woman, who held up grey bandages. Varis nodded and moved to sit up only to find himself being held down by the man as the woman moved to his head, lifted it slightly, and began wrapping it. “Hey, uh, thanks.” Varis said, trying to convey the gratitude even though he knew his words weren’t understood. 

Once his head was wrapped Varis was helped into a sitting position. He winced slightly as his back twinged with pain, but he’d been in far worse shape before. He looked around as the people continued to bustle around him; the area was quite pretty, with lush mountains to one side and a lake filled with lily pads, seed pods and lotus flowers covering its surface. He also noticed what seemed like a bustling city built around another lake, or maybe a river, in the distance. 

Varis’ attention was pulled back to the old woman as she motioned around his body, clearly asking him something. “I’m sorry I don’t understand.” He tried to say again, but obviously she didn’t understand either. She patted down her own arm, squeezing at intervals and faking pain at a point, then motioned to him. “Oh! You want to check me for injuries? I think I’m fine...” Varis shrugged as he spoke, which he instantly realized was a bad idea. His left shoulder ached as he moved it and he realized it was out of place. The old woman saw and shook her head with a motherly ‘I told you so’ look on her face and proceeded to check every inch of Varis for any more injuries. 

After the thorough examination they old woman motioned for Varis to lay down again, and with a questioning look on her face she pretended to pop his shoulder into place. Varis nodded again, “Sure, guess that would probably be a good idea.” He laid down and the old woman had one of the men assist her as she maneuvered Varis’ arm, causing him to grimace with the pain. Suddenly she managed to slip the joint back into place, eliciting a cry and an assortment of swear words to escape his lips. The pain didn’t last long, though it still ached to move, and he sat up again per the old lady’s request. She used a torn strip from one of the men’s robes to make him a sling and the men helped him stand, which he took to mean that the old lady hadn’t found any more injuries. Sure enough there wasn’t much extra pain as he stood, besides the expected sore muscles and a throbbing in his head. 

“Thank you for your kindness.” Varis said, nodding his head in an attempt to fully convey his gratitude. His companions seemed to understand and the old lady smiled kindly at him. They continued to talk to each other, pointed towards a clump of small houses not too far away, and began walking towards them. Much to his shock, one of the children grabbed Varis’ right hand and pulled him along. He smiled at the babbling child, who seemed to be six or seven, and followed the group to what he would come to find was their home. 

Once he was at their home he realised the group was all family, a mother and three sons, along with one of the son’s children. Varis was introduced to the group and finally learned the names of those who helped him. The old woman was NaiNai, but since everyone called her that he figured that was probably actually the term for a grandmother. The two children were Junli, age ten, and Junfeng, age six. Varis tried to teach the group his name, and he found their inability to pronounce it quite humorous. The closest they could get to saying it was ‘wan-rui-si’, and they ended up just calling him Ruisi.

“Alright, that’s fine. I’m… I mean… Wo jiao Ruisi.” He said with a boyish laugh, hoping he had picked up on the right introductory words. He had learned undercommon quite quickly, so he hoped he would be able to pick up this interesting language quickly too.

They retired for the night, Varis being allowed to sleep in one of the children’s beds while they shared the other’s. While everyone was asleep, Varis attempted to cast even the simplest of spells and found that he couldn’t get anything to work. He checked his dagger, which also didn’t seem to have any of it’s normal shadowy properties.  _ Interesting _ , he thought,  _ guess I’m stuck for a while. I’m going to be in so much trouble when I get home, Fae will never let me live this one down. _

While he waited for his magic to return, Varis made himself useful. He worked for the family, learned their language, and became quite a good lotus farmer. He also caused some of his normal mischief in the town, such as teaching the kids how to pickpocket, flirting with both beautiful men and women, and just overall making himself known as a carefree semi-delinquent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Chapters will come out fairly frequently. 
> 
> I got Varis' name, Wan Ruisi, from a Chinese friend. You can say Ruisi like ri-si, both with short i sounds. Sorry for it being complicated. If it's too hard I'll try and come up with a better pronunciation description.
> 
> Faeldwyn is my D&D OC in the same campaign as Varis, they have been through a lot together :D


	2. Apparently, I have a Golden Core

Varis spent two years without magic, stuck in the Yumeng region, he learned, of a realm called China. During those years he learned about Cultivators and their particular brand of magic. When not working he would study cultivation, bugging junior cultivators to teach him things every chance he got. He took up their habit of meditation, which they said would strengthen something they called a Golden Core. Your Golden Core, he was told, was the source of your spiritual magic. He figured, if he was going to get back home someday, he had better try anything; including their type of magic. 

“OK, so tell me again, slowly, why isn’t it working?” Varis was asking a junior, An Fuliang, as he laid across the porch of the juniors’ sleeping quarters at Lotus Pier. “I really think I’m starting to feel something.”

Lotus Pier was the home of the YunmengJiang Sect, the largest cultivation sect in the Yunmeng area. Cultivators of all ages lived and trained at Lotus Pier, honing their abilities and working to suppress any dark forces that might cause trouble nearby.

Fuliang sighed, something he often did around this odd man. “None of us can feel spiritual energy coming from you. No matter how hard you’re trying, you aren’t cultivating a golden core. You just can’t do it.” 

Varis huffed loudly, “That’s rude. I’m sure it’s working, I’ve used magic before, it’s just… stuck.” He received an eye roll from the young cultivator, who did not for a minute believe the half-elf’s story of worlds he had been too, people he knew, things he had seen. Some of the juniors thought it was very fantastical and believed every word, but not An Fuliang, which is why Varis enjoyed bugging him so much. 

“Look, I’m in charge of the children today, you can come with if you want.” Fuliang said as he walked off, heading towards the mountain area where they trained in archery. Varis jumped up, his grin large as he caught up to Fuliang and threw his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders, though that arm was quickly shrugged off. 

It was a short walk, but on the way they had to pass many inhabitants of Lotus Pier, the older of which still scowled and shook their heads in disgust as Varis walked past. Varis smiled happily and waved at everyone, as he did every day, knowing perfectly well why the older people found him distasteful. While Varis had taken to much of this new culture’s customs, such as bowing and growing long hair, he didn’t take well to their robes. He had tried wearing appropriate robes for a few months, but he found them too bulky and too unlike what he was used to. Thus he fashioned his own outfit, a simple single layer top with a long light skirt to go over his pants. The skirt had slits down the sides, showing the pants underneath, which were also slitted. Coupled with the different colored material for his top and skirt, the very obvious fact that he was only wearing one layer, and his slightly pointed ears, he had making the elders uncomfortable down to a T. 

Varis’ favorite part of the fashion was the long hair that men were expected to keep, not just the women. He immediately let his hair grow, but the process was slower than he hoped and so far it only reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. He still pulled it up in what was considered an appropriate manner, his pitch black hair in a high ponytail with whips let out to frame his face, and slanted bangs barely staying above his eyes. He often ran his fingers through his hair without realising it, subconsciously enjoying the feeling. 

“Wan Ruisi!” A chorus of young voices greeted Varis and Fuliang as they entered the area where cultivators often practiced shooting down kites.

“Aiyah, why do you call out to him?! I’m your teacher.” Fuliang pouted, playfully giving one of the young boys a light whack across the back of his head. This caused everyone to laugh and apologize, greeting Fuliang properly.

“Yes yes that’s right.” Varis agreed, putting on a fake stern face. “I’m nothing, just here to watch, you need to remember your place around An Fuliang.” The older children snickered, knowing he was exaggerating his seriousness. 

Varis sat propped against a rock for an hour or so while watching Fuliang instruct the young archers. He loved watching the young cultivators train, whether with a bow or sword, and he even sat in on history lessons when allowed. As he was braiding a few strands of grass together a young cultivator ran over to him. He immediately recognized Dong Junli, the older of the two boys who he used to live with (as Junli now lived in Lotus Pier to train).

“Hello Ruisi-ge!” The boy said cheerfully, addressing Varis as an older brother, something the boys took to when he moved in with them.

“A-Li!” Varis returned the boy’s excitement. “You look well.”

“I am! Would you like to try gege?” Junli offered a bow to Varis. “You are good at catching simple animals, but can you shoot a kite?”

Varis chuckled and stood, “Will we get in trouble?”

“Naw, Fuliang isn’t that mean.” 

“Very well, which kite am I aiming at?” Varis asked as he took the bow and nocked an arrow to the string. “Which kite should I shoot?” Junli pointed out a round kite painted like a ladybug which Varis aimed at and missed by a good couple of feet. He huffed, “Well. That was terribly embarrassing.”

“Try again gege,” Junli prodded. Varis shot again and missed again. He tried to hand the bow back to the boy but Junli protested. “No! I know you can get it. Concentrate! Here, close your eyes, breathe deep, try to feel your spiritual energy.” 

“A-Li, you know I can’t yet.” Varis pouted, but Junli just shook his head.

“I think you can. Just listen to me, try.” Varis shrugged and humoured the boy, momentarily meditating to focus himself. He raised the bow again and opened his eyes just in time to swiftly aim, shoot, then close them again, his head dropping to a shamed bow as he assumed he missed the Kite. He expected some sort of reaction from Junli and, when it didn’t come, he looked at the boy. 

“A-Li, did I…” the look on the boy’s face made him freeze mid sentence. He followed Junli’s gaze to his thigh, where he was shocked to find black mist swirling out from his skirt. “What the?!” He quickly reached for and unsheathed his shadow dagger which was always on his thigh, just high enough for no one to see through the slits in his skirt. As he touched the dagger he felt something he hadn’t felt in two years: a spark of energy, the energy that he used to cast his spells. 

“Ruisi-ge… you…” Junli mumbled, both scared and concerned for his friend. 

Before he could do anything else Varis heard a crackling behind him and a split second later felt a searing pain across his back, the force from the blow sending him forward onto his face and knocking the dagger out of his hand. “Aiyah!” He cried in pain and astonishment. 

“How dare you!” A voice bellowed as another lash struck Varis’ back, knocking all air out of his lungs. 

“Sandu Shengshou.” A chorus of concerned young voices bounced around Varis’ head, which was spinning from the impacts and lack of oxygen. Another lash landed on Varis’ back and his vision blurred. 

_ Why is he here? Why is he angry?  _ Varis’ thoughts spun. What had he done to anger the leader of the Jiang Sect? 

“Sandu Shengshou, what is the matter, why are you here?” Fuliang voiced his thoughts for him, concern and confusion dripping from his voice. “I’m sorry, Dong Junli shouldn’t have let someone else use his bow, but does it deserve this reaction?”

“You dare question me?!” The man yelled back. “Did you not see him practicing dark cultivation?!” Everyone else fell silent as another lash struck Varis, this one flipping him around onto his back. He found himself looking at the enraged sect leader’s face and could hear the fading question, “Who do you think you are?” right before he lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! What do you think Jiang Cheng will do?


	3. I see you're not a talk-over-tea kind of guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mild(?) torture/beating. If you're not cool with that just read the endnotes, I'll give a summary.

Varis groaned as he returned to consciousness, his eyes opening to find himself laying on the floor of a dimly lit room. His back ached with the residual pain from Sandu Shengshou’s purple lighting whip, Zidian, and he immediately rolled onto his side to try and take pressure off his back. As he rolled, he noticed his shadow dagger missing from its holster on his thigh, and he looked around anxiously for it. As his gaze swept the room he saw a purple clad man sitting in a chair and, realizing where he was, he froze. 

“Good, you’re awake.” Jiang Cheng’s deep voice was low and powerful, his tone screamed danger. Varis’ instinct was to get up and run, which he tried and failed to do as he barely made it to his feet before his ankle was caught by Zidian and pulled out from under him. He slammed to the ground, barely able to catch himself, and the fresh wounds on his back screamed at him, as if wanting to make it clear that that was a very stupid thing to try. “Try anything, and you’ll wish yourself dead.” 

Varis chuckled, eyeing the master of Lotus Pier as well he could from his position on the floor. “Sandu Shengshou, it’s good to finally make your acquaintance. But, may I ask, why must it be in this way?”

Varis heard a crackle and flinched, clenching his eyes closed in anticipation for another blow to his back. Luckily, it never came, and instead the sound of footsteps approached his head. A hand grasped his hair and pulled him up by it as he thrashed and called out in pain, trying to shake the hand off. He now stood face to face with the sect leader, well, almost face to face; he was a good three inches shorter and thus still had to look up to meet the angry eyes of the man that held him there. Jiang Cheng spoke, the hatred in his voice almost palpable, 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Varis Amastacia, or Wan Ruisi as your people call me.” Varis answered calmly. “Sir, really, why…”

“Be quiet! You do not get to ask questions! Wan Ruisi, you don’t look like a Wan… You don’t look like anything actually. What are you wearing?” The last question was an absentminded thought muttered under his breath. Before Varis could answer Jiang Cheng was speaking again. “Wan Ruisi, do you think it’s funny to practice dark cultivation around my juniors? In Lotus Pier? In Yunmeng? Anywhere? Do you think it’s a game to see how close you can get to practicing it around me without getting caught?”

“Dark cultivation?!” Varis had never heard the term, but he was sure it couldn’t be good. “Sandu Shengshou, I’m not a cultivator, I don’t even know...”

“Don’t lie to me! I saw what you did. You think I don’t know it when I see it?”

“Well you must not, considering I don’t know it and you think you saw it.” Varis said this completely straight faced and was rewarded with a swift punch to his gut, making him cough and swear one of his favorite Undercommon swears. “Ow!” 

“You really are a disciple of the Yiling Patriarch, aren’t you!” Jiang Cheng landed another blow, this time hard enough to cause Varis to vomit a small amount of blood. “You think you’re so clever, using his tricks right in front of me.” Another blow, followed by a backhanded slap to his face which caused Varis’ head to whip to the side. “I’ll teach you, as I have all the others, the consequences of learning dark cultivation.” At this Varis was thrown to the floor, his head splitting painfully against the hard wood. He let out a cry and a myriad of swears before he worked to steady his breathing. 

His back burned with every miniscule movement, his head throbbed with a deep pain, and his eyes struggled to focus. While he would have been more than happy to speak again, he couldn’t seem to formulate words and get them out of his mouth. Taking advantage of the silence, Jiang Cheng spoke again. “Did you think yourself clever, showing sect disciples your dark cultivation? Did you plan to slaughter them and use them as puppets? What would you have done if I hadn’t decided to check in?”

Varis was horrified that he could be thought to slaughter children. All humor had now left his voice, “Why would I want to kill those children? What do you mean puppets? Sandu Shengshou I really don’t, _oomf._ ” Jiang Cheng roared over Varis’ words and kicked him hard in the chest, causing more blood to escape his lips as he rolled over in pain. It took him several dry gasps before he could catch air, and even before he did he was again being lifted by the sect leader, this time by his collar. He cried out in pain at the movement, it appeared that he may now have a broken rib or two along with the open cuts on his back. 

“I saw the smoke off your blade with my own eyes. Do you really think you can deny it?” Jiang Cheng hissed, his face mere inches from Varis’.

“Why would I deny that? It’s a shadow dagger.” Varis gasped out the words. He watched as Jiang Cheng’s face deepend redder than it already had been. He hastily continued. “Honestly it surprised me too, it hasn’t activated since I got myself stuck here. I actually like to know why it...” He trailed off, cowering slightly under Jiang Cheng’s increasingly dire glare. 

“Spiders!” Jiang Cheng yelled suddenly, making Varis jump in his grip. Suddenly two women appeared, one of either side of the sect leader. “I have other matters to attend to. Tie him up and make sure he understands the extent of his crimes.” 

“Wh...what? Who?” Varis spluttered as the two women, who were considerably stronger than they looked, took Varis and dragged him to another room. They tied his wrists above his head and proceeded to beat him mercilessly, switching between thick rods and whips, only taking breaks when they could tell he was about to pass out, during which time they would douse him with a bucket of water. Along with the water, they would take turns transfering spiritual energy to Varis to make sure his fortitude would not falter under the abuse; it wasn’t their job to get answers out of him, but solely to cause him as much pain as they could. 

During one of the breaks, Varis, who was drunk with pain, spluttered as he shook the water from his face and turned to one of the women. “Jiejie, couldn’t this be more fun?” The Spiders ignored him. “Jiejie,” he looked to the other woman, “really, why not play a little? Wouldn’t that be more interesting?” 

“More interesting you say?” The Spider spoke, shocking Varis as she moved close to him in a rather sensual manner; he hadn’t actually expected an answer from his cold abusers. She bent slightly to line her face exactly with his. “Like this?” She slowly tilted her head and leaned in as if for a kiss. Varis leaned to meet her, but just before their lips met the other Spider landed another blow to his back, causing him to howl in agony, throwing his head back and panting, all weight being held by the ropes around his wrists. 

“So mean…” Varis panted. “I didn’t even do anything. You’re torturing an innocent man, the least you could do is make it pleasurable.”

“Why would they make it pleasurable?” Varis jumped at the new voice. Jiang Cheng had returned, and he clearly had no intention of apologizing for his accusations. “You’re dismissed.” He said to the Spiders, who swiftly left. 

“Sandu Shengshou, you’re back. Perfect, I like men more anyhow.” Varis spoke, his words choppy with the pain surging through his body. Jiang Cheng scoffed and slapped Varis hard across the right side of his face. 

“So you’re a cut-sleeve too? Disgusting.” Jiang Cheng checked out the canvas of blood that was Varis’ body as he spoke. His face was contorted in anger, he didn’t show a single sign that this brutal, inhumane sight remorsed him in any way. 

“A what? I’m sorry, this language is not natural to me.” Varis truly had no idea what Jiang Cheng had called him, but he could guess it was something the man found thoroughly detestable. “Remember Sandu Shengshou, I’m not really from here, I just got stuck after poor… um… teleportation?” Varis was unsure if he used the correct term, not knowing what shadow travel would be called. 

Jiang Cheng scoffed. “Teleportation? Stop imagining. How can you still have the strength to speak such nonsense?”

“Really, it’s true. Maybe I am using the wrong word…” Varis was thoughtful as he spoke, contemplating the language to the point that he nearly forgot his predicament. He was soon reminded though, as Jiang Cheng stood tall in front of him and spoke,

“Admit to your dark methods, and maybe I’ll end your life swiftly.”

“What? End… no, I’d like to live, thank you. I have friends, a family, I just want to figure out how to get back to them.” Varis thought of his guild members; Fae, the children, the life he had there. Sometimes he got comfortable here in Yunmeng, almost enough to make him forget that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. Still, he thought about his home every day, and the thought now caused more tears to slip down his cheeks. 

“Fine. Hang here until you decide to confess. I’ll be back in the morning to help persuade you.” Jiang Cheng turned to leave but Varis stopped him,

“Wait, please, bend down here so I can memorize the look of your eyes, I want to know if you really believe what you accuse me of.” Jiang Cheng froze. Then, rolling his eyes, he bent down to Varis’ eye level. “Thank you.” Varis said before lunging forward and planting a firm kiss on the other man’s lips.

“Gah!” Jiang Cheng screamed as he threw himself backwards. Varis laughed hard, the laughter quickly turning into pained coughs, and Jiang Cheng kicked him hard in the chest again. “Are you trying to die?!” Jiang Cheng screamed at him and left the room, leaving Varis desperately trying to catch his breath, utterly proud of himself for duping the serious man. 

Varis was in and out of consciousness as the night went on, making it a very, very long night. The exhaustion and state of shock his body was in would win for a time, but the pain, especially in the arms stretched over his head holding his entire weight, always woke him up eventually.

_ I wish everyone knew where I was, I could really use a rescue crew.  _ He found himself thinking during a bout of consciousness. His train of thought continued to question if his friends were even looking for him still, or if they’d given up hope altogether.  _ No, Fae wouldn’t stop, not without proof that I was dead… would she?  _ With that he slipped into a restless sleep again. 

He woke again to a thin line of dim light slipping through a crack in the wall, disturbing the pitch black of the room, leading Varis to conclude that the night was nearly over and his torment would soon begin again. Varis did a quick check over his body, finding it impossible to move without multiple areas shooting pain through his being. But there was also another feeling as he focussed on his state, a feeling he had almost forgotten was possible.  _ Is that… magic? _

He decided to meditate, thinking there probably wasn’t anything else to do. As he did he became convinced that he could indeed feel his magical center again, his golden core if he were to believe locals. He opened his eyes, checking the lighting in the room, which was still pitch black but for the singular crack of light. 

_ Should I try? What would be the harm?  _ The thought was immediately met with another thought in Fae’s voice, ‘Death? Dismemberment? Getting trapped in the shadow plane?’. He chuckled to himself, when had he ever listened to Fae? “Alright, here we go.” He spoke to himself, finding his voice hoarse and throat scratchy. He tried several times to move into the shadow plane, but he couldn’t seem to access the power he felt within. 

On his fifth try Varis again began to meditate, focussing on the area under his navel where the juniors had taught him his core would be. Breathing deeply he tried again to cast the shadow walk spell and in a blink he found himself in an agonized heap on the floor, every bit of his body screaming at being suddenly released from the bonds around his wrists. 

“It worked.” He muttered in triumph, albeit through gritted teeth. He had finally managed to move into the shadow plane, just long enough to move himself out of his bonds and return. “Now that I’m out of those, how do I get out of here?” He asked himself.

The process of standing took a good thirty minutes. He first had to prop himself on his elbows, an agonizing task thanks to his shoulders which had been in the same position, holding all his weight, for the past ten or so hours. Then he moved onto his knees, crawled to a wall and used it to help himself stand, taking long breaks between each and every movement. Once he was on his feet he moved slowly to the door, which he opened a crack to look out of. He was mildly surprised to find himself completely unguarded.  _ Sandu Shengshou must really think me incapable of escape,  _ he thought. He realized that, had his magic not returned, the sect leader would be correct. How often did he do this kind of thing to be so sure of his methods? 

Varis was able to slowly and stealthily sneak out of Lotus Pier thanks to his training as a rogue, and the fact that the occupants were not early risers. He went back to the family that had taken him in and NaiNai quickly tended to his wounds, begging him to hide there and rest while he healed. He thanked her for all her kindness over the last two years and promised to visit when he could, but he knew he could not stay and risk bringing the wrath of the YunmengJiang Sect leader down on this simple family. One of the sons took him in a covered wagon to the town of Yiling, where he rested for a week, hiding in a tavern, before setting off to further distance himself from Yunmeng. He meditated every day and practiced his magic, which was slowly strengthening again, but he knew it would be a long time before he could try to go home. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick summary if you chose to skip this chapter:  
> Jiang Cheng and his Spiders beat Varis, as he does will all dark cultivators, and Varis takes the opportunity to fluster Jiang Cheng by kissing him. Varis manages to Shadow Walk out of his bindings in his severely weakened state and slowly makes his way out of Yunmeng (thanking his rogue training for his ability to get out unnoticed).


	4. Well I Can't Turn Down a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a time jump and a bit of family fluff.

“Hanguang Jun!” Sigh. “Hanguang Jun, Wei-qianbei!” Two young cultivators practically ran into the room where three men sat around a table, the one calling was a good four strides ahead of the second. 

“Lan Zhan, did you hear something?” Wei Wuxian asked, pretending to try and unclog his ear. 

“Wei-qianbei, that’s no way to treat us after we just got back!” The first young man, Lan Jingyi, pouted unceremoniously. 

“Wan Ruisi, what are you looking at? Is something there?” Varis tried unsuccessfully to hide a snicker as he turned to look at Wei Wuxian.

“Nope, I was just appreciating the scenery.”

“What?! How rude.” Lan Jingyi continued to pout. He turned to his companion, “Sizhui, why do they have to treat us like kids still? It’s as if they’re unhappy that we’ve returned.” The other, Lan Sizhui, laughed as he bowed a proper greeting to the older men. 

“Greetings Father, Dad, Wan-qianbei.”

“A-Yuan! You’ve returned? How was it? Are you well? Did your friend Jingyi get eaten?” Wei Wuxian stood and embraced his son while Jingyi huffed and crossed his arms. Sizhui simply laughed some more at his dad’s show.

“We’re fine, Dad, but I fear Jingyi may begin to cry if you don’t acknowledge him soon.” 

“Will not!” This was a full shout, something Lan Zhan couldn’t let slide inside Cloud Recesses.

“Lan Jingyi.” Jingyi froze in fear before he straightened his posture, finally bowing a greeting to the men. 

“H-Hanguang Jun… Wei-qianbei, Wan-qianbei. I apologize for my noise.” 

“Oh, Lan Jingyi! There you are!” Varis joined in on the fun, standing and clapping Jingyi on the back. “How did you sneak in unseen? Were you trying to startle us?” This elicited a loud laugh from Wei Wuxian, which Lan Zhan did not chastise, and Jingyi also chuckled at the two playful men. 

“Hello Sizhui, Jingyi.” Lan Zhan finally greeted now that the game was up. “Were you successful?”

“Yes Father, quite successful, we even cleared an extra village.” Sizhui said proudly. The young man still unconsciously boasted to his parents whenever he could, even though he had now advanced from junior to senior cultivator status. Lan Zhan didn’t speak, simply nodding in approval, which made his son’s smile grow still wider. 

“Well, what did you come in such a rush for? Were you so desperate to see us that you had to break so many rules and interrupt our tea time?” Wei Wuxian asked, his arms crossed across his chest in faked seriousness. Varis took this as a good time to sit back down and continue sipping at his tea. 

“Ah, that.” Jingyi was now sheepish, realizing he had indeed broken at least three rules, and right in front of Hanguang Jun.

Sizhui now became serious. “Father, Jin Ling wished me to pass on an invitation to you and… and Uncle Xichen.” His voice lowered as he mentioned his uncle, whom he knew wasn’t yet ready to leave his isolation. He continued, “Sect Leader Jiang is hosting a celebration at Lotus Pier for Jin Ling’s 18th birthday, he has requested a host from the Lan Sect join.”

“Of course!” Wei Wuxian clapped his hands jovially. “He requested me specifically as well, right?”

“Well, not exactly…” Sizhui started before Jingyi broke in. 

“Of course not, Jin Ling specifically said not to let you come, he wants to be able to have Fairy at his party.”

“Why you little!” Wei Wuxian threw a light punch at Jingyi, which was easily dodged. He then proceeded to chase Jingyi briefly around the room before catching him. He sometimes appreciated that his new body was younger than his previous one, leaving him still as agile as the younger men. 

“A-Ying.” Lan Zhan spoke a calm warning.

“Lan Zhan! Didn’t you hear? I just mean to teach him not to tell lies.” Wei Wuxian explained as he held Jingyi in a headlock. 

“Hanguang Jun!” Jingyi whined, though he knew he was in no danger. Sizhui just shook his head and tried to cover for his friend, his smile never fading.

“Jin Ling did say that, Dad. But he was only joking. He then said he’d be fine with you going as long as he gets to have Fairy around.” Wei Wuxian dropped Jingyi and huffed, crossing his arms again.

“That dumb dog, why does it take precedence over me? I’m his Uncle! In spirit and by blood.” 

“You know he really wants you there. But it’s Jin Ling, he’s just like Sect Leader Jiang, you know how they are.” 

“We will go.” Lan Zhan spoke up, Wei Wuxian’s face again being brightened by a smile. “You two are his friends, you’ll go. Xiong-zhang will not join us.” Everyone in the room nodded solemnly, knowing exactly why the Lan Sect Leader would not join them. 

“Wan Ruisi, you should come with us!” Wei Wuxian suggested to his friend, who had become oddly quiet. “You’re always saying you should go back to Yunmeng, right? Well here’s a perfect reason to.”

Varis quickly brushed off the invitation. “No, I don’t need to attend a birthday party for that spoiled brat. I’ll stay here and…”

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun, going on a leisure trip rather than a night hunt.” Wei Wuxian prodded Varis’ arm as he spoke. 

Varis had spent years bouncing from sect to sect after leaving Yunmeng, learning all he could about cultivation, still never able to shadow travel back home even after ten years. He had spent the longest time with the Baling Ouyang Sect and had started going on night hunts about four years ago. He stayed out of the fray as much as possible during the time of Jin Guangyao’s demise, but soon after he found himself on a night hunt with Wei Wuxian and their friendship began. Now he spent most of his time learning from the Gusu Lan, whom he had only visited for a short time before due to their many, many rules. 

He had never returned to Yunmeng in those ten years. Varis was still worried that he’d be punished if ever again seen by Sandu Shengshou, even though the Jiang Sect Leader had stopped tormenting possible Wei Wuxians three years ago when his brother returned.

“Really, I think I’ll go on a night hunt instead, I’ll escort some juniors.” His voice was nonchalant, not betraying his true anxiety at the thought of returning not just to Yunmeng, but to Lotus Pier. “You know the new group, with Lan Xuyi, that lot, they’ve been asking me to go with them for a while now.” Varis’ golden core was bright and strong, much stronger than most would be after only ten years of cultivation. He attributed this to his time practicing magic at home, knowing it must be related. So, even though he was young in cultivation terms, he had proved himself a senior a little over a year ago and was allowed to escort juniors on night hunts. 

“But it would be more fun to have you there, Wan-qianbei.” Jingyi piped in. “Who else can I complain about Jin Ling with?”

“Lan Jingyi.” Lan Zhan cautioned once again, his light eyes bearing holes into the young man, and the rule of not talking behind a person’s back sprung to Jingyi’s mind too late as usual.

“Sorry, Hanguang Jun.” He said quietly, his eyes downcast.

“You can tell me all the stories when you get home.” Varis shrugged, but this didn’t satisfy the young cultivator. 

“Please Wan-qianbei, you were just telling us last week that you wanted to see the family that helped you again.” Jingyi recounted, confused at why Varis was now refusing to go. 

“Yes, I remember,” Sizhui agreed, “You wanted to see how the brothers were, and your NaiNai. Don’t you still?”

“Sizhui, Jingyi, respect.” Lan Zhan chided, reminding the boys that Varis, as much as he was their friend, was their senior. 

“Sorry.” Both boys murmured. Lan Zhan nodded in acceptance and turned to Varis,

“You are welcome to come, if you change your mind. We’ll leave in the morning.”

“Thank you. I’ll go find the juniors then.” Varis stood as he spoke, bowed to his four friends, and left hurriedly. As he left he could hear the faint, ‘what did we say?’ from Jingyi.

_ You didn’t say anything kid, don’t worry.  _ Varis thought as he rubbed a scar on his shoulder, one of the several reminders of the last day he spent in Lotus Pier. He headed to the guest room where he was staying instead of finding the juniors; he suddenly didn’t feel very cheery and his desire to do anything had faded as memories of that night flooded him. 

Varis had tried several times to check on NaiNai, but everytime he got close to actually heading for Yunmeng he chickened out. He kicked himself every time, but no matter what he did he couldn’t convince himself that it was okay to return, that the likelihood of him getting caught again was slim, especially since his shadow dagger was still in Yunmeng.

_ Come on Varis, he’s given up punishing dark cultivators. Would he even remember you? _

_ The pointy eared man that kissed him after being tortured and then escaped? Of course he’ll remember you. _

_ But, I could just go to Yunmeng and not go to Lotus Pier, right? I’m not part of the Lan Sect, they don’t need me in the host. I’d just be traveling with them, no danger in that. _

_ But Varis, you like parties, would you really stay away? _

_ I’ve aged ten years. He went through a lot in that time, he really probably forgot me.  _

Varis shook his head, cursing under his breath at his conflicting thoughts. “Damnit. Fae, I wish you were here to tell me what to do, that way I could at least do the opposite.” He chuckled at himself, then made up his mind. “Varis,” he spoke loudly to the empty room. “You are no coward, you love a good party, and you want to see NaiNai and the kids again. You’re going.” 

He made up his mind and packed his things, deciding to turn in early like the rest of the Lan Sect, something he normally didn’t do. In the morning he met the small travel party at the gate. 

“Aiyah, wait for me!” He called out, ignoring the annoyed glances of the Lan cultivators. 

“Wan-qianbei!” The two young cultivators cheered, smiles lighting their faces. Sizhui’s faded as he ducked his head in apology at a glance from his father, but Jingyi was unshaken. “So you’re coming?”

“Of course he’s coming. He just wanted you to be extra excited about his presence.” Wei Wuxian joked, clapping Varis on the back when he stopped alongside his friend. “This is going to be a fun trip, isn’t it Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.” Lan Zhan hummed in agreement, nodding at Varis as the slightest hint of a smile played around the corner of his lips at the excitement from his child and husband. 

“Well, let’s get to it.” Varis said, happily leading the party out of Cloud Recesses with Wei Wuxian walking beside him; until Lan Wangji grabbed his husband’s arm and pulled him to his own side, that is. 


	5. Roadtrip!

The traveling group of GusuLan Sect Disciples - and Varis - had an eventless trip to Lotus Pier. It was full of jokes, laughs, songs, and mild arguing between Wei Wuxian, Varis, Lan Sizhui, and Lan Jingy; every jab at each other followed by an eye roll from Lan Wangji, something he’d given up trying to hide after marrying Wei Wuxian. When caught, Wei Wuxian would feign fear saying: ‘Jiang Cheng, when did you get here?’ - or anything really, as long as it consisted of a comparison to Jiang Cheng. When lucky this would warrant a small smile from Lan Zhan, but most of the time it just got him a micro shift in expression from annoyed to lovingly annoyed. 

They made it to Yunmeng around midday the day before the party, butVaris did not want to get to Lotus Pier any earlier than he had to. 

“Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, I’m going to go visit the family I stayed with, check on NaiNai and the lot. I’ll meet up with you tomorrow.”

Lan Zhan nodded while Wei Wuxian pouted at his friend. “But Wan Ruisi, I want to meet your NaiNai too! I never knew my NaiNai.” He looked between Lan Zhan and Varis as their younger companions hid snickers behind their sleeves. 

“Don’t you need to get to Lotus Pier?” 

“There’s plenty of light left, we can spend a few hours with your family.” Wei Wuxian reasoned. “Right Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.” Lan Zhan nodded, having long given up trying to change his husband’s mind when he wanted to do something. “I will send a message saying that we will be arriving later than planned. Jiang Cheng did want us there for dinner, Wei Ying.”

“Alright, we’ll be in by dinner. That still gives us enough time, right?” 

So the group headed in the direction of the Dong family of farmers, reaching their destination in less than an hour. Varis began to feel uneasy as they approached the farm, noticing that it didn’t seem as happy as when he’d lived there. They approached the main house where NaiNai lived and Varis knocked. It didn’t take long for a young man, clearly in his teens, to open the door and stare wide eyed at the group standing at his door. Varis realised it was probably an interesting sight: An intimidatingly immaculate man with a stern face and brilliantly white robes of obviously high status flanked by two GusuLan disciples (one of which was notably also marked as important) besides a man in contrastingly dark robes and wild grin, all arrayed behind a man in some of the strangest clothes Junfeng had ever seen!

Although, they did seem familiar... 

“Is that Dong Junfeng?” Varis asked, a wide smile breaking across his previously worried lips. The boy nodded cautiously as he tried to work out why he recognised the man, but Varis continued talking before he could inquire. “Wow, Junfeng you’ve grown into quite the young man!”

“Wan Ruisi, he seems confused, introduce yourself.” Wei Wuxian prodded his friend in the side with a laugh.

“Wan… Wan Ruisi?” Dong Junfeng repeated, the name feeling strangely familiar on his lips. “Ruisi… OH! You’re the man who stayed with us when I was young. It’s nice to meet you again, and it’s good to make your acquaintances sirs.” He bowed to each in their party as he spoke, his pale purple YunmengJiang Sect robes showing that he was a junior disciple. The others followed suit, introducing themselves briefly. Wei Wuxian earned an astonished gaping mouth for a moment before Junfeng composed himself and turned back to Varis. “Why are you here Wan-qianbei, you haven’t visited since you left. I thought you must have died.” His tone lowered and he became sheepish at the last part. 

Varis simply laughed. “I’m sorry Junfeng, I should have visited. I’ve been traveling around, becoming a cultivator, I just never made it back this way. But I’m here now, how is NaiNai? I’d like to see her, and Junli… Junli must be a senior disciple now, right?. And why are you here, shouldn’t you be staying with the other junior disciples?” Varis’ questions trailed off as he noticed Junfeng’s face turn sad. 

“You’re six years too late Wan-qianbei, NaiNai passed away a year before the return of Yiling Laozu.” Had this not been such sad news, Wei Wuxian would have had to stifle a giggle at the use of his re-incarnation as a way of telling time, something he was sure he’d never get used to.

“Oh… Oh Junfeng I’m so sorry.” Varis pulled the young man into a hug, more for his own sake than the kid’s, as he had had six years to mourn. 

“Thank you Wan-qianbei. I’m sorry you won’t get to see her again.” Junfeng pulled away and smiled at Varis. “Junli is a senior disciple now, he’s one of Sect Leader Jiang’s head cultivators. I’m just here to visit dad, I was actually about to head back.” 

“Good for him, maybe we’ll get to see Junli in Lotus Pier then.” 

“You’re going to Lotus Pier?”

“Yes, for Sect Leader Jin’s celebration. That’s where we’re headed, I just asked to stop here first.” He said the last part apologetically, knowing he shouldn’t have just visited because it was convenient. Junfeng however didn’t blame him and shrugged off the apologetic tone. 

“Oh that, right. Sect Leader Jiang has been unbearable these past two weeks with preparations, it’s not as if Jin Ling needs any mor….”

“Disciple Dong.” Lan Zhan cautioned out of habit before remembering the Jiang Sect’s lack of rules. “I apologize for interrupting, but don’t you think you should speak better of your Sect Leader?”

“Um… yeah, sorry.” At this Wei Wuxian roared with laughter, clutching his stomach. 

“Lan Zhan-a, you don’t have to chastise Jiang Sect disciples, they don’t have so many rules.” He then directed his laughter to the young cultivator, “But I’m sure you still don’t want to face the wrath of my brother if he were to hear you, right?”

Wei Wuxian’s glee made Junfeng laugh as well, “You’re right, I suppose that’d be very unpleasant. Especially with how protective he is of Sect Leader Jin.” He purposefully used Jin Ling’s title to try and show more respect. “Well, I’ve already told my dad goodbye, why don’t we head to Lotus Pier together?”

“Alright, let’s go.” Varis agreed, and the group headed towards the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler chapter, I've been quite busy and can't seem to get an idea of how to start what I want to do next. Hopefully will have chapter 6 up within a week. 
> 
> Also, check out this great fic that I edit - it's really worth the read!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365992/chapters/50893483


	6. Party Time!

“Why did you bring such a distasteful man… is he even a man… to my party?” Jin Ling asked Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi. The party was starting to wind down when Jin Ling finally found the time to corner his two friends. The young men were standing at the front of the hall to the left of where Jiang Cheng sat in his YunmengJiang Sect Leader’s chair talking with a few LanlingJin Sect elders who had been largely running the Sect up to this point. His comment was directed towards Varis, who stood near the center of the room chatting with a few Jiang Sect cultivators as Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji stood nearby, holding hands and speaking quietly to each other. 

“That’s not nice Jin Ling.” Sizhui chided, much in the same tone as his father generally used when correcting behavior. 

Jingyi wasn’t having Jin Ling’s attitude either, “Wan Ruisi is great! He’s way more entertaining than you!”

“Jingyi…” Sizhui groaned, “Let’s not start tonight, OK? You can bicker tomorrow.” Jingyi opened his mouth as if to reply but shut it quickly, recognising Sizhui’s seriousness and not wanting to be forcefully silenced by his friend (again). 

Jin Ling smirked at Jingyi who stuck his tongue out in return, a sight which would be very odd if most people in the room weren’t already used to Jingyi’s un-Lanness. Sizhui shook his head at his friends and explained, “Wan Ruisi isn’t from here but he’s been stuck here for ten years now, the last couple of which he’s spent learning in Cloud Recesses. He’s a good friend of ours, he gets along with dad very well and father doesn’t seem to mind him too much.” He smiled, glancing at his parents. “He’s odd, yes, and refuses to wear any normal robes, but he’s a good guy. He’s only cultivated for eight or so years and he’s already considered a senior.”

“Impossible! No one can become a senior in just eight years!” Jin Ling crossed his arms, trying to figure out if he was being played or not. 

“Really, he’s stronger than juniors.” Jingyi agreed with Sizhui. He turned and waved to Varis, “Wan Ruisi, come meet the little prince… I mean Sect Leader Jin.” He stuttered to the title as Sizhui elbowed him in the side.

Varis nodded at them and bid his current company goodnight as he moved to meet the young group. “Sect Leader Jin.” He greeted with an appropriate bow. “It’s good to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you from these two.”

“I’m sure you have.” Jin Ling huffed, not returning any sort of formalities.

Sizhui sighed and shook his head again, “Jin Ling, you’re Sect Leader, don’t you think you could treat strangers a little nicer?” 

“Why must I?!”

“Don’t worry Sizhui, I’m not offended.” Varis laughed at the young men, Sizhui clearly embarrassed by his friends, Jin Ling proving that everything Jingyi had told him about the young Sect Leader was true. He suddenly thought of something to distract the boys from Jin Ling’s behavior. “Jingyi, didn’t you say you lot are friends with Ouyang Zizhen? I thought I’d get to see him here?” Varis liked the future Ouyang Sect leader, having cultivated alongside the young man for four years. He had been hoping to see him at the party. 

“Zizhen’s father is ill.” Varis was surprised to receive the response from Jin Ling instead of either Lan boy, and even more surprised at his sad tone, none of his usual arrogance playing on his features. “He sent a small host from his sect but needed to stay with his father.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“How do you know Zizhen? Why do you care?” And just like that Jin Ling was back to normal.

“Jin Ling!” Sizhui hissed again, actually face palming. Varis, noticing that Jingyi was opening his mouth to reply, surely less than respectfully, quickly answered. 

“I spent four years cultivating with the Ouyang Sect. Because of my… uh… late start I was around the same experience as Zizhen, he helped me train.”

“Oh…” Jin Ling was surprised. The BalingOuyang Sect was one that had been tormented by the Wens all those years ago; they were already a small sect before and even smaller afterwards, with only the Sect Leader and seven disciples remaining. They had never regained their full numbers, not accepting many young cultivators because their Sect Leader could never fully recover from the pain of losing his wife and eldest children, two sons and a daughter. His youngest children, infant Zizhen and a sister two years older than him, had been all that Sect Leader Ouyang could save. Because of their loss they spent much time harbored by the Jin Sect, Sect Leader Ouyang not even beginning to rebuild until several years after the fall of the Wens. During their time in Lanling, Zizhen and Jin Ling became good friends. Zizhen was one of the few who never teased the orphaned heir, understanding what growing up without a mother (and for a few years without a healthy father) was like.

Jin Ling was shocked, with what Sizhui had just told him he would’ve only expected such quick cultivation to be possible under the big sects, not a small quiet sect like the Baling Ouyang. But, their quiet nature and lack of prominence was exactly why Varis had stayed there so long, never in danger of Sandu Shengshou stopping in for a Cultivation Conference or really anything, for that matter.

“Wan-qianbei,” Sizhui’s voice was oddly concerned “What are you looking at?” Varis didn’t reply, earning himself a nudge and equally concerned inquiry from Jingy,

“You OK?” Varis was staring at the wall behind where Sect Leader Jiang sat. He felt a familiar pull to the spot, something calling desperately for his attention. The feeling was almost hot, he ached to listen to it, to find whatever was reaching for him through the wall. 

_ Casrakir. _ It had woken the day everything went wrong for him in Lotus Pier. Had it been waiting for his return? “Huh? Oh… sorry, um.” 

“Why are you staring at the wall?” Jin Ling asked, slightly shook by the sudden disappearance of the smile that had resided on Varis’ face. 

“What’s behind that wall, Jin Ling?” Varis asked rather than answered. 

“Behind… why?”

“Wan-qianbei, what’s the matter?” 

“I don’t know, I feel something… something pulling me towards the wall. What’s behind it?” Maybe Varis was wrong and it wasn’t his dagger, maybe this was a new trick of his young golden core. His gaze never shifted off the wall as he waited for a response. 

“Jin Ling, just answer him.” He heard Jingyi say almost angrily.

“Fine! It’s our, um, the Jiang Sect weapon vault. It stores swords waiting for new disciples and any weapon a Jiang disciple wants to store.” Varis took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat as he realized what this meant, that his dagger was so close at hand.

“Alright!” A loud voice boomed across the room, making Varis jump. Sect Leader Jiang had stood and was motioning for his nephew to stand beside him. “Thank you for coming to celebrate Jin Ling’s coming of age. With his newfound adulthood he will officially take over the LanlingJin Sect in two days. Because of his increase in duties we will be seeing less of him around Lotus Pier, which is why I wanted to throw this party here.”

“Uncle.” Jin Ling wined at his usually brusk uncle’s unusual show of sentimentalism as Jingyi hid a snicker behind his sleeve. With a pointed nod from his uncle Jin Ling said barely loud enough for those in the back to hear, “Yeah uh, thank you for coming. I promise to be a noble Sect Leader, to make everyone proud.” By everyone, he really only thought of his deceased parents, whom he never knew but through stories, and whom he always felt the most desire to please. 

With this, the hall slowly began to empty as, sect by sect, the guests bid Jin Ling well wishes for his future and took their leave. Varis moved to a shadowed spot along the wall, still trying to calm his racing heart. His eyes flitted between the purple clad Sect Leader and the wall behind him, a plan formulating in his rogue’s mind. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, chapter 7 will be up within the week. What do you think Varis is going to do?
> 
> Also, if you have a better title suggestion, please let me know! I'm bad at coming up with titles.


	7. Whoops I Did it Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe you guys really get to see Varis' personality in this one. Hope you like it!

Varis was sharing a large guest room with Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi. He knew Jingyi was a deep sleeper, but Sizhui still struggled with nightmares at times and tended to sleep lightly when not caught in one. Keeping this in mind, Varis was extra careful not to make any noise when leaving the room in the early morning after he was sure everyone had gone to bed. He slid the door shut behind him as quietly as possible before he turned and assessed his surroundings. As he had hoped, Lotus Pier was asleep, there didn’t even seem to be any patrols going around at this time. 

He made his way back to the main hall, silent as a ghost. He had stolen many things in his life, snuck into many dangerous places, and honestly he was excited for the challenge again. When he reached the hall he followed a path behind it to look for a door. He peaked around a corner and quickly drew back; there we two guards clad in light purple on either side of the door he was looking for. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a minute, deciding what to do. He was sure he could easily knock out the two guards without making noise, and without hurting them too much. He could also wait till the morning and try to sweet talk Jin Ling into giving him a peek into the room, but even if he succeeded how would he sneak Casrakir out? 

He sighed, about to go surprise the guards before he felt Casrakir’s pull again and froze.  _ Or, I could shadow walk into the room. _ He chided himself for that not being his first idea, but in all honesty he hadn’t managed to shadow walk in years; he found that his Golden Core wasn’t useful for channeling that sort of stuff. This was one of the reasons he had very little hope for ever returning home and had decided to build himself a good life here. He wasn’t sure why, but feeling Casrakir’s pull gave him unfounded confidence that when he attempted to shadow walk this time, it would work. 

Taking a deep breath Varis turned to face the wall. He walked back towards the main hall and paused when Casrakir’s pull felt strongest. Placing a hand on the wall he closed his eyes and, in a breath, he found himself in the shadow plane. He sighed in relief and walked into the room, only taking a few steps before he cleared the wall and shelf of swords and phased back to the common plane. He looked around the room, shocked that it was lit - why would they leave torches burning in it even in the early morning? He realized the answer a second later when he heard the scraping of metal against stone. Someone was sharpening a sword! 

He mentally flew through all the curses he could think of for the situation, it was just his luck that someone would be sharpening a sword at three-freaking-AM.  _ Why can’t the Jiang’s be like the Lan’s and have a morally binding bedtime?  _

The room was big enough that he couldn’t see the other inhabitant of the room and, based on the methodic sharpening sound, he was pretty sure he hadn’t been noticed. He took a moment to steady himself, channeling his core and pulling on his training as a rogue to keep his breathing steady and his heart quiet. Luckily, he’d entered the room at the perfect spot. Casrakir was sitting on a shelf just in front of him; all he had to do was reach out and grasp its handle, and so he did.

He instantly felt the surge of Casrakir’s energy within him, mixing with his core, the blade making it clear it was happy to be back with its owner. He couldn’t help taking in a deep breath, eyes closed, nose high in the air, almost like he was breathing in the shadows emanating off his dagger. He only let himself revel in the reunion for a moment before stashing the dagger in a fold of his night robe and looking around at the other objects on the shelf. This particular shelf was home to many daggers varying in extravagance and color, though most stayed in a range of pale blues and deep purples. 

He slowly looked around the room to see what all was stored here. There was a long line of bows along the back wall, some which would be considered very pricey and others that were simple training bows for the young. Behind him, along the wall he came in through, hung many quivvers stocked full of arrows. Towards the door he could see several shelves built for holding swords, and though he couldn’t see everything he could tell that the swords also ranged from those waiting to be claimed by junior disciples to those used for sparing. 

_ This is a bit more than a weapons vault, Jin Ling. This is your entire armory.  _ Varis thought as he finished spinning in his slow circle. He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he felt so powerful with Casrakir at his side again that he decided to head closer to the sound of the sharpening blade, just to see what other treasures might be in the room.

_ No stealing _ . A voice said in his head.

_ I know, I know, I just want to look. _

_ But what if there’s something really spectacular that won’t be missed for a while? I’m sure no one would notice one of those nice daggers missing till you were long gone. _

_ No, no stealing. You don’t need anything. _

_ Okay that’s enough.  _ Varis shook his head, clearing the conflicting thoughts that loved to circulate in his head. He would not be stealing anything today, besides Casrakir of course, but he didn’t consider reclaiming his rightful possession as stealing. Fae would have scolded him anyways, telling him to just ask the strong Sect Leader for his dagger back, but even if she were here Varis knew he wouldn’t have listened to that particular piece of advice. 

His footsteps were silent as he approached the entrance to the room. He marveled at the swords. He knew that the bigger sects had stores of pre-made swords, waiting for owners and names, but the sheer beauty of some of those stored here was more than he had expected. Even so, he was happy that his own sword, which he had been given by the BalingOuyang Sect, was simple. It’s scabbard was made of a dark redwood, the handle a simple silver with a red tinted hilt, the characters 错配 (Cuòpèi, misfit) engraved in its blade. 

Suddenly he froze in his approach to the door, noticing a shelf of particularly gorgeous swords that were clearly on display as more important than the rest. He moved along the shelf, reading the names on each blade, momentarily taking note of a stand that seemed to be missing its sword, and stopping in front of a very delicate one that was certainly the most beautiful. Before he could even think, his primal instinct to touch beautiful things took over and he found his right hand resting on the sword. He was completely entranced as he ran his hand along the scabbard that had threads of silver wrapping around the pale red wood.

If he hadn’t been so enthralled by the beauty of the sleek sword he would have noticed the distinct sound of sharpening steel was no longer in the air. He finally snapped out of it when his heart clenched in fear at a sharp crackling filling the air, swiftly followed by a searing pain in his outstretched arm as the lighting whip, Zidian, wrapped suddenly around his wrist. 

“Ow!” Varis cried out, his eyes snapping down as he quickly cradled his arm against his chest. Once again he was cursing everything he could think of for his luck.  _ Why, of all people, did it have to be this man? _

“Turn, slowly.” The low, commanding growl of the Jiang Sect Leader resonated in the air between them. Varis did as instructed, turning to face Jiang Cheng, his eyes locked on the arm that was now bleeding slowly against his chest. “Look at me.” Again, he obeyed the deep growl, meeting the hard eyes that he had wished never to be so close to again. The grey eyes had darkened with fury and Varis quickly dropped his gaze, which was really just looking ahead since the Sect Leader was a good 3 inches taller than him.

“Uh… uhum hi!” He stuttered. The man in front of him was a terrifying sight. Jiang Cheng was shaking with rage, his right hand clenched so tight around Zidian that his knuckles were visibly white. His left hand was clenched around a pale yellow and bronze sheath, its sword resting inside. Varis cursed his fear for making his normally quick mind slow to react. It took great effort to focus as even his body seemed to remember the torment it had endured at the hands of this man, long healed scars on his back now twinging again with Zidian’s crackles filling the room. 

_ Focus, Varis, you need to talk yourself out of this one.  _

“Sect Leader Jiang, fancy seeing you here!” He was pleasantly surprised when his voice didn’t shake. 

“Quiet. Who are you?” Varis winced involuntarily at the harsh tone, thinking it’d almost be better if he’d been yelled at. He quickly recovered.

“Do you want me to be quiet or tell you who I am?” Jiang Cheng fumed and readied Zidian for another strike.

“Answer me straight, or you’ll feel Zidian’s sting again.” Zidian sizzled menacingly next to its wielder, the purple electricity dancing around its length.

“Okay okay, my name is Varis, I’m a wandering cultivator, currently residing in Gusu.” Nothing he said was false, Varis knew his best bet was to be honest as long as possible. 

“How did you get into the vault?”

“Well, about that,” Varis started, his full charm kicking in, honesty no longer an option. “When I went to bed last night I forgot to remove a teleportation talisman from my robes. Stupid, I know. I suppose I must have been sleep walking and activated it. I don’t know why it brought me here, but I am glad I didn’t end up at the bottom of one of those incredible lakes of yours.”

Jiang Cheng scoffed; he’d never heard of using a talisman while sleepwalking. He felt he would normally not indulge such nonsense, but, perhaps due to the liquor, he found himself hesitating to kill the man right away. “Try again.”

“What? You don’t believe me? How else would I have gotten in? Don’t you have guards at the door? And you’re in here, so wouldn’t you have seen me enter?”

Jiang Cheng had been thinking this too, which is why he was so caught off guard when he had walked over to put the sword he had been sharpening, his father’s, away and seen a man with slightly pointed ears stroking Jiang Yanli’s sword. 

“I am sorry, Sect Leader Jiang, I know better than to sleep with talismans, but the party - you know - I wasn’t in a right state of mind afterwards.”

“You’re with the GusuLan Sect; you didn’t drink.”

“Just because I reside there currently doesn’t mean I am part of their sect. I do not wear a headband nor do I abide by the majority of their rules. I just hang out with my friend, Wei Wuxian, and train. I’ll probably move on to learn the secrets of another sect in a few months.”

Jiang Cheng sighed a deep ‘of course this has to involve Wei Wuxian’ kind of sigh. He rubbed the back of his left hand against his face, looking as if he would be happy if the world just blew away right then and there. “Even so, why didn’t you just leave? Why were you touching my sister’s sword?” His rage, for some reason, was receding. 

_ SHIT! That was Wei Wuxian’s sister’s sword? Damnit Varis, why are you such an idiot?  _

“Sect Leader, I am extremely sorry.” He was truly remorseful, he had learned the story of Jiang Yanli. Touching her sword was not something he would have purposefully done. He bowed respectfully as he spoke, his injured arm held carefully, hoping it would show his sincerity. His next words were laced with the charm that usually dripped easily from his tongue, and always got him into trouble. “I must admit, I am hopelessly attracted to shiny objects, and your sister’s sword is truly the most beautiful I have ever seen. If I had known I never would have let you catch me touching it.”

_ What? Why the hell did you say that? _

“Why you!” Jiang Cheng bellowed, rage returning full force, raising Zidian to strike Varis again, this time catching his left shoulder. Varis cried out, dropping to one knee and quickly clenching his jaw in an attempt to stem the whimper that followed his cry. Tears pricked unbidden in his eyes as he closed them and worked to steady his pained breathing, channeling his Golden Core to start healing the new lashes that would now leave scars matching the three on his back - the ones that were seemingly protesting the presence of their inflicter. 

_ You idiot, you freaking imbecile, why can’t you just control your tongue?! Did you really have to say that?! _

Jiang Cheng, who honestly was a bit tipsy himself from the extra wine he had indulged in after the party had ended, made an exasperated noise. “Give me one reason not to kill you right now.” Jiang Cheng’s voice dripped with hatred. He was breathing heavily, clearly fighting to keep himself from reaching out and snapping Varis’ neck.

“Well, I’m pretty, that’s kept me alive this long.” Varis shrugged and instantly regretted the movement. He quickly continued, knowing that wasn’t going to get him off the hook. “I’m also your brother’s best friend.”

“And what does that have to do with your life?”

“Well, I just think he’d kind of like me left alive is all. But,” his tone became very suggestive over the pained undertone, “feel free to punish me any other way. Personally I enjoy when men...” 

“Shut up!” Jiang Cheng wasn’t sure where the odd man was going with that statement and he did not want to find out. Varis paused but was opening his mouth to start again when Jiang Cheng raised his hand and cut him off. “Whatever. I’m tired and don’t feel like explaining your decapitation to Wei Wuxian. Just get out before I change my mind. I swear if you and Wei Wuxian are playing some sort of game I will break his legs and yours!”

“No need for that Sect Leader, I’m sure Wei Wuxian is snuggled tight to Hanguang Jun…”

“Get out!” Jiang Cheng bellowed, pointing to the door. He did not need to hear about his brother’s sleeping arrangements, which is exactly why Varis had said it. 

“Going, going.” Varis said and stood swiftly, wincing as his shoulder protested gravity. He hurried towards the door and, as he passed the fuming man, he landed a quick peck directly on his cheek. “Thank you! Goodnight.” He ran to the door and out it before Jiang Cheng could register what had just happened. The two guards outside were extremely surprised when it wasn’t Sandu Shengshou stepping out.

Varis didn’t stop running until he was near the guest quarters. He slid into his room quietly, thankful that both young men had gone to bed later than the normal Lan time and were thus dead to the world. He laid in his bed, wincing as he did so, and pulled out Casrakir, marveling at its familiarity in his palm. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered to it, and he could feel it echoing his sentiment. He knew he should probably take care of his burning wounds, but the excitement of the recent events mixing with the power overload from Casrakir had suddenly exhausted him and he quickly fell asleep. 

Jiang Cheng had also made it to his quarters, fuming at the situation. It’d be great if this was just his intoxicated mind playing tricks on him, but he doubted that that was the case. He was concerned that someone had supposedly teleported into their weapons room, furious that someone had been touching his sister’s sword, flustered at the way the man talked his way out of death, and shocked at the kiss left on his cheek. This was all combined with an odd feeling of deja vu that he just couldn’t place. And with that mess of thoughts swirling in his mind he found it very difficult for sleep to find him.


	8. Anyone up for a water fight?

Only four hours later, Varis woke with his forearm and shoulder stinging intensely, eliciting a short cry as he rolled onto his side.

“Wan-qianbei, what’s the matter?” Varis jumped, causing himself to wince. He frantically began to think of how to explain his injuries; he had not expected either Lan boy to be in the room so late in the morning. Sizhui was suddenly at the side of his bed as he asked again, the worry in his voice deeper once he noticed the wound in Varis’ shoulder. “Wan-qianbei, are you OK?” 

“Aiya! What are you doing scaring me like that? Shouldn’t you be out doing something?” Varis tried to distract the young man, but his worry was not so easily diverted. Sizhui had been meditating, as he liked to do every morning, when he heard Varis cry and quickly stood.

“Wan-qianbei, your shoulder! You need a healer, what happened?!” 

“No, no, I’m fine! Really, don’t worry. It’s just a scratch.”

“Just a scratch? That’s more than… you’re wrist too! Wan-qianbei you really need to go to a healer.”

“Lan Sizhui,” Varis said firmly as he yanked his arm away from the boy’s grasp. “I need you to promise you won’t tell anyone else this.”

“Tell anyone what? Wan-qianbei you’re hurt!”

“Calm down Sizhui, I’m fine, really. Remember how I told you I’m from another realm?” Varis knew how he was going to cover last night’s events up, and he sincerely hoped Sizhui would fall for the trick.

“Of course.”

“Well, in that other realm I had a curse. This curse causes old wounds to open periodically, usually once a year or so. I got these wounds in a battle years ago. They haven’t opened since I got stuck here, but I guess the curse must feed off my magical energy and it was never strong enough until now to take effect again.” Sizhui’s eyes widened in horror and Varis knew he had him. “So, don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay. It’ll hurt but not for long, just have to let them heal again.”

Sizhui was silent for a few moments, his head tilted in contemplation. “OK, but why don’t you still see a healer so it’s not too painful at least?”

Varis sighed. “You’re right, I probably should do that. I don’t know where the healing wing…”

“I do! Jingyi gets stuck there almost every time we come here, him and Jin Ling… you know.” He chuckled at the thought of his two friends, always sparing and usually ending in one of them needing a salve, at the very least. 

Varis laughed, which he regretted instantly. “Yes I can imagine. Alright, let me get dressed and then lead the way.”

\----

Later that afternoon, after the healers had applied a thick healing salve over both lash wounds and wrapped them, Varis - true to form - found himself doing exactly the opposite of what he should be. He, Wei Wuxian, and their young companions were playing in one of the lakes on the outskirts of Lotus Pier; but to be honest, the cold water felt good on his cuts, especially since they were also burn wounds. 

“A-Yuan, the water is so nice!” Wei Wuxian called out to his son sitting on the bank. “You should come in! I promise I’ll teach you to swim!”

“Wei-qianbei, I have not learned to swim any time we’ve come to Lotus Pier, I will not be learning today.” Sizhui said matter-of-factly as he continued to pluck at his guqin. The group collectively yelled various things to try and change his mind, but he simply ignored them.

“Eh it’s okay Wei Wuxian, the boy will learn someday.” Varis teased, knowing Sizhui no longer liked being referred to as a ‘boy’. Sure enough, his jab elicited a frown from Sizhui, but nothing more as the rest of the group laughed. “Alright, how about we play a game.”

“We’re adults, Wan Ruisi, we don’t play games.” Jin Ling huffed, crossing his arms in what would be a dignified manner had he not been soaking wet. 

“Oh yes we do! What are we playing?” Wei Wuxian lightly whacked his nephew across the back of his head, earning him an offended cry.

Varis laughed and made a show of his suggestion, acting like it was the most exciting game in the world. “We are going to see who can make the very biggest splash! First one to hit Sizhui wins!”

Everyone cheered except for Sizhui; the latter stopped playing, stood, and backed up a few more feet, wearing a fond smile as he shook his head at his friends and his dad. He thought, not for the first time, that it was a good thing his father had chosen to meditate at this time. Everyone lined up at a designated distance into the pond while Sizhui, thinking he was surely never going to get hit, sat down and began to play again. It’d be easier if Sizhui would sit on the docks, but as even that little bit of movement made him seasick he always stuck to the solid ground. 

“Alright, who’s going first?”

“Me!” Jin Ling raised his hand. He wanted to get out of the water quickly before his uncle or a Jin Sect member came looking for him, and of course he could hit Sizhui, so him going first would end this silly game quickly. 

“Why do you get to go first?” Jingyi argued on instinct. “What if I want to go first?”

“There’s plenty of reasons, one being that you’re all here for  _ my  _ birthday, so I can go whenever I want.” Jingyi just huffed as Varis and Wei Wuxian laughed, the former struggling to stay standing as he did so. 

Wei Wuxian composed himself while holding Varis on his feet. “Sure, A-Ling, show us what you’ve got.”

Jin Ling pulled an exploding taliman out of his robes and readied it, channeling as much spiritual energy into it as he could. With a deep breath he threw the talisman forward, into the water about halfway between them and the bank. The resulting explosion was spectacular, soaking everyone in the lake, but the talisman’s effect was more like a volcanic eruption - there was a lot of height but no width; the water didn’t even come close to Sizhui. 

Everyone laughed as Jin Ling huffed, arms folded across his chest indignantly. “It’s impossible then, no one will be able to do it.” 

Jingyi tried then, sending a wave of spiritual energy off his sword and into the water. The effect was lackluster to say the least, which significantly increased Jin Ling’s mood. Next was Wei Wuxian, who also used an exploding talisman, “Jin Ling,” he teased, “If I can make this powerful enough to hit Sizhui, we will have to talk about your cultivation.” Even after nearly five years of cultivation, Mo Xuanyu’s core was nowhere near as strong as Wei Wuxian’s had been when he had custody of it; as such, Jin Ling’s core should be much stronger. As he expected, the resulting splash from his talisman didn’t even come close to Jin Ling’s, which again improved his mood. 

“Alright, let me show you how a senior does it.” Varis jokes, knowing full well he was only barely cultivated over Jingyi, if at all. He takes his sword and readies it under the surface of the water, feeling his spiritual energy build in it as he prepared to release. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his arm he put all his energy into swinging Cuòpèi through the water, releasing a lance of energy off the blade as he did so. With a gasp he realized that not only did his spiritual energy emerge with the wave of water, but also a dark tentacle like whip that he accidentally conjured. The effect was spectacular, with a wave large enough that it soaked a very startled Sizhui completely. Varis dispelled the shadow whip as soon as he noticed it, hoping that no one else had seen. As everyone was laughing at Sizhui’s sputtering on the bank, he assumed they had not.

Suddenly a bellow ripped through the air, “What in the name of the gods are you idiots doing?!” 

A deep fear suddenly clenched at Varis’ heart at the thought of Sandu Shengshou seeing the shadow whip and he froze in the water, staring at the now soaked man on the bank. Jiang Cheng stood near Sizhui, who would be laughing if not for the Sect Leader’s presence, and he was pissed. His dripping hands clenched and opened repetitively as he seemed to try and control his anger.

“Ahaha…” Wei Wuxian chuckled nervously, his right hand on the back of his head in shame. “Jiang Cheng, uh, we were having a competition to-”

“I don’t care.” Jiang Cheng shook his head. “Jin Ling, every Jin Sect member in Lotus Pier is looking for you, did you forget you were supposed to leave today?!”

Jin Ling’s eyes widened and he swam to the bank. “I didn’t… I mean I did… I mean, I got caught up with Wei-dajiu.” He tried to explain, still looking as much the small boy scared of his uncle’s threats as ever. 

“Jiang Cheng, I’m sorry, I told him we’d be fast, but I got us into a game.” Wei Wuxian tried to cover for his nephew. “I just wanted to have some fun with him before his duties began.”

“Well they should have begun two hours ago!” Jiang Cheng was thoroughly annoyed, both at his brother’s lack of care for timeliness and the fact that whatever game they were playing had left him soaked. 

“Ah be nice to them, Sect Leader Jiang, they were just having fun.”

“Do not speak to me.” Jiang Cheng snapped at the man who he recognised from the early hours of the morning. He wondered why Wei Wuxian hadn’t come complaining to him about Varis’ injuries first thing, but it seemed like his brother was unaware of the cause of the lashes. The man must not want his friend to know the truth. How had he covered the night’s events up? He shook off the thoughts; it didn’t matter. 

Jin Ling hung his head. “I’m sorry jiujiu. I should have been more aware of the time.” The fact that he was now a Sect Leader seemed to be completely forgotten in the wake of his uncle’s reprimanding. 

“Yes you should have! Now get to your room and change, everyone is waiting for you in the main courtyard.” Jiang Cheng’s voice softened an almost unnoticeable amount. As angry as he was, he still didn’t want Jin Ling to leave on a bad note. Jin Ling scampered off to his rooms as the other three who had been swimming made it to the bank. 

“Jiang Cheng, if you wanted to get so wet you could’ve just come swimming with us.” Wei Wuxian decided to tease. 

“You…!” Not knowing what to say, Jiang Cheng turned and stormed off with a huff. Wei Wuxian shook his head and laughed, his brother never failed to have such a temper. He turned now to his son.

“Well, Sizhui, it looks like Wan Ruisi sure succeeded, didn’t he?” 

Sizhui laughed before feigning annoyance. “Apparently. Now I have to dry my guqin!” Everyone laughed, though Varis’ chuckle was laced with nerves.

“Wei Wuxian, what will your brother do?”

“Do? Oh don’t worry, Jiang Cheng will just blow off his steam and forget about it. Why? Are you scared of my brother?” Wei Wuxian nudged Varis in the ribs with his elbow, playful as always. Varis hoped he was right, he didn’t need anymore reasons for Jiang Cheng to be mad at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for Varis to annoy the crap out of Jiang Cheng? 
> 
> I'm posting as I write, which is why my posts are infrequent/unscheduled. Next chapter will be up within the next two weeks hopefully.


	9. Houston, we have a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the infrequent updates, I will try harder to post at least every other week from now on.

The Lans, Wei Wuxian, and Varis returned to Gusu the next day. Varis was relieved to be out of Yunmeng, though he didn’t let that show. He had to be very careful around Lan Sizhui, who seemed to only partially believe that his wounds - which were healing much slower than he liked - had healed in a few days as Varis had told him they would. 

One of the first things Jin Ling did upon arriving home was send invitations for a celebratory night hunt out to all the Sects. The night hunt was in a month’s time, and Lan Xichen requested that Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian take a large group to represent the Lan Sect. Lan Wangji had tried to convince his brother to join them, but his efforts were both weak and in vain - he had given up really trying to push his brother out of seclusion long ago, anything he did now was more out of habit than hope. 

Time passed with Varis continuing to train (and cause trouble) in Cloud Recesses and when a large host from the GusuLan Sect set out for Lanling a month later, Varis went with them. He was excited to tagalong to what would be his biggest night hunt yet. They arrived in Lanling late the night before the hunt and Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian, Lan Sizhui, and Lan Jingyi had dinner with Jin Ling while the rest of the Lan host rested in their rooms. Varis wandered around Jinlin Tai, one of the few places he hadn’t visited during his ten years in China. 

The hunt started early the next day and went very smoothly through the morning. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi proved to be a very talented pair and they quickly went off with a group of juniors to teach them some tricks. 

“Wei Wuxian!” A deep voice called towards Varis, Wei Wuxian, and Lan Wangji as they walked slowly through the forest, not too worried about searching anything out - they were mostly here to oversee the younger cultivators. 

“Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian smiled brightly and waved at his brother as the Jiang Sect leader walked towards them. Wei Wuxian met him with a one armed hug, which the taller man quickly shoved off. “How are the YunmengJiang doing in this hunt?”

“Fine.” Jiang Cheng muttered, still trying to bat off Wei Wuxian’s affections. “I’m proud of Jin Ling, this was organised very well.”

“Didn’t you help him?” 

“No, he hasn’t asked for my help once. And I know he refused to let the Jin elders help either, just his assistants. He wanted to prove he could do this on his own.”

“Of course! I should have known. He’s a good kid, isn’t he Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji nodded at his overexcited husband. “He had a good mentor, Sect Leader Jiang.” 

Wei Wuxian beamed at his younger brother who stood with his mouth slightly open, still never able to take a compliment well. “Of course he did! My  _ shidi  _ is a great leader and of course taught our nephew well.”

Jiang Cheng, whose face was nearly as purple as his robes, just nodded. He looked around, trying to find some change of topic, and noticed Varis for the first time. Varis, who had tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible, hid his nervousness behind a sly smile at Jiang Cheng. 

“Hello Sect Leader Jiang.” He said lightly, bowing appropriately. 

Jiang Cheng just scowled in acknowledgement, which Wei Wuxian caught onto. “Hey, Jiang Cheng! That’s not nice, why are you looking like that at Wan Ruisi?”

“Like what? I’m not looking at him like anything, I don’t even know him.” Jiang Cheng retorted hurriedly, turning to look at his brother. 

“Oh! Did I… no I didn’t introduce you did I?” Wei Wuxian seemed thoroughly embarrassed for not introducing his friend and brother. “Well, Jiang Cheng, this is our friend Wan Ruisi. Wan Ruisi, this is my brother Sect Leader Jiang Wanyin, Sangu Shengshou.” The title was said with a teasing lilt, making both Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji roll their eyes. 

“Yes I know, Wei Wuxian, that’s why I called him Sect Leader Jiang.” Varis teased, making Wei Wuxian laugh. “But anyhow, it’s good to officially meet you, Sect Leader. I hear a lot about you from your brother.”

“Oh do you.” Jiang Cheng couldn’t hide his scowl. He appreciated that, as it seemed, this man didn’t want anyone to know about their meeting that night anymore than he did. However, that didn’t mean he trusted him at all; he was still very concerned that Varis had been able to get into their armory. 

“I do. He almost won’t stop talking about you. I don’t know how Hanguang-Jun puts up with it.”

“Wan Ruisi!” Wei Wuxian gasped in fake horror. “Did you forget the rules! Don’t tell lies!” 

“I don’t wear a forehead ribbon. And,” he pointed at his friend, enjoying their little play, “neither do you, now I think about it. Does that mean everything you’ve said of the great Sandu Shengshou may be a lie?”

“Aiya!” Wei Wuxian drew Suibian, pointing it in mock anger at Varis. “I would never lie about my little brother!”

“Never? So when you called him a big baby, that was not a lie?” Varis held his ground, knowing Wei Wuxian wouldn’t actually hurt him, and he was curious how far he could push. Of course, Wei Wuxian had called Jiang Cheng a big baby at some point, but only in jest. 

“Wei Wuxian!” Jiang Cheng was embarrassed, would his brother actually say that about him to a friend? What else did he say behind his back?

“Aiyo, Jiang Cheng, I was just joking, he’s twisting my words!” Wei Wuxian looked completely aghast as he tried to defend himself. Varis glanced with a wide smile at Lan Wangji to find him hiding a slight upturn of his lips as well. 

“Oh yes, Hanguang-Jun has heard it too, right?” He hoped to all the gods that Lan Wangji would find it in himself to play along. Varis was pretty sure he enjoyed teasing his Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian whipped around to stare pleadingly at his husband, his eyes begging him not to join in the game. But Lan Wangji, completely straight faced, nodded and said “He has said it.”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian was horrified. Varis was ecstatic. Jiang Cheng knew full well what game was being played, Lan Wangji would never have answered in such a way if it was not a game. Jiang Cheng hadn’t gotten to tease his brother in… well he didn’t remember the last time. 

“Wei Wuxian! How dare you speak in such a way to the leader of your Sect! Even in this life do you have no decency?!” 

“Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian whined, turning back to his brother, “it was only a joke. Of course you are a strong Sect leader! The best! Never…”

“What else has he called me? I’ll make a list and make sure to punish him.” 

“Oh! Well if you want a list-” Varis started, raising a hand as if to count off the names on his fingers, but his words were cut short when he found Chenqing pressed against his throat. At this, Jiang Cheng burst into laughter. Even Lan Wangji let out a low chuckle. Varis just smiled at his friend, staring straight into his enraged eyes. It took Wei Wuxian a moment to catch on to the meaning of the laughter, but once he did he swiftly dropped his arm.

“Very funny, Wan Ruisi.” He mumbled as he moved to his husband’s side. “Laugh all you three want, I-”

“Hanguang-Jun! Hanguang-Jun!” All four men turned towards the Lan junior who was running to them. “Hanguang-Jun! Please help us,” The young boy - no older than fourteen if Varis had to guess - was speaking so fast while practically breathless that none of them could understand him.

“Calm. Speak clearly.” Lan Wangji commanded in his reassuring baritone. The junior took a moment to catch his breath before speaking again.

“Hanguang-Jun, there is something bigger here than we thought. It’s broken three nets and injured Lan Jingyi. He’s unconscious. Lan Sizhui said to get you, he-”

“Take us.” Lan Wangji demanded, cutting off the boy's explanation. The good mood from moments before had completely vanished. The boy turned to lead them just as a scream was heard in the opposite direction. The four men glanced between each other.

“I’ll check that out.” Jiang Cheng was already moving towards the scream, exchanging a nod with his brother as they turned from each other. 

“Wan Ruisi, you should go with Jiang Cheng. I’ll go with Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian suggested as Lan Zhan was already hurrying away with the junior. 

“What?! I’ll just go with…”

“Please go with Jiang Cheng, we don’t know what this is. Better to not be alone.” Wei Wuxian turned at that and ran to follow his husband. Varis groaned and turned to follow the purple clad sect leader. He quickly caught up and they walked in hurried silence, on high alert as they were not sure exactly where the scream had come from.

“Help me, please!” Another scream, this time closer. Without looking at each other, both men picked up pace. They came to a clearing where they saw two bloodied forms on the ground, a third cultivator kneeling next to one of the downed figures. They appeared to be cultivators from a lesser known sect. The cultivator who had called for help looked up at their approach. “Help us, please! The beast, it’s too strong!”

“Beast?” Wan Ruisi questioned as he looked around the clearing. He didn’t see any sign of a monster. He went to the cultivator and placed a hand on her shoulder as Jiang Cheng stayed alert, moving around the clearing. “Miss, what happened?”

“The beast, it broke our only net and then attacked, we couldn’t see it, it was so fast. It killed my brother!” She was becoming hysterical, her words becoming less and less coherent. Varis looked at the boy she was leaning over, he didn’t seem any older than the girl, both too young. He looked at the third and was saddened to realize that he too was dead. 

“Sect Leader Jiang be careful, she says it’s fast.” Varis spoke loudly, making sure Jiang Cheng could hear him from his position across the clearing. He turned back to the girl, “Did you ever see it? Do you know it’s size? Anything?” The girl just shook her head. Varis looked over the wounds on the boys’ body. There were gaping gashes across his chest; whatever the beast was, it had massive claws. He didn’t want to think of the state Lan Jingyi might be in if this was the same monster the Lan junior had spoken of.

Suddenly, there was a crack in the trees to the east. Varis stood abruptly and drew Cuopei as he hurried to meet Jiang Cheng at the edge of the forest. Jiang Cheng motioned for them to follow the noise and Varis nodded, but before he entered he looked back at the girl. “We’ll find it, stay here until someone finds you, keep quiet.” And with that he rushed into the forest.

Luckily whatever monster this was wasn’t quiet and thus was easy to follow. They followed it for about fifteen minutes before the cracking stopped, and then they went a bit further to see if they could sneak up on it.

“Do you feel that?” Varis whispered. There was a hot breeze that hadn’t been there a moment before, almost like something was breathing on them. Jiang Cheng nodded and Zidian sprang to life on his finger, the long whip extending until it was just off the ground. Instinct overrode whatever feelings the two had about each other and they stood back to back, looking around slowly to try and catch a glimpse of anything. 

“There!” Jiang Cheng yelled as he lashed Zidian out at what seemed like thin air. It connected with a tree but nothing else. 

“Here!” Varis waved his sword towards where he thought he’d seen a tree shake, but he didn’t connect with anything. Instead, he felt three claws rip through the flesh on his chest. Jiang Cheng had turned at Varis’ exclamation and was able to catch the monster by surprise as it attacked Varis - Zidian wrapping around its neck. They could see the monster now that it couldn’t run off. It was the size of a large bear but moved more agilely and with far more speed than one would expect. Its claws were long and sharp; this was clearly what had killed those cultivators. Jiang Cheng tightened Zidian around the beast’s neck until it sliced right through. 

Once the beast had fallen, the adrenaline died and Varis also dropped to the ground, blood flooding from his wounds. Jiang Cheng yelled his name and knelt next to him, horrified at the extent of the damage. He quickly ripped open Varis’ robes and held the cloth to the wounds, trying to stem the flow of blood. 

“Ow…” Varis moaned, “I know I’m beautiful, but you don’t have to rip off my clothes.” He muttered through the haze of pain, his eyes unfocussed; Varis was nothing if not completely shameless. 

“What?!” Jiang Cheng froze in shock at the words before he noticed Varis slipping into unconsciousness. He checked the wounds, the robes were doing nothing. He thought quickly; at the rate he was losing blood Varis wouldn’t make it, he had to stop the bleeding immediately. Jiang Cheng checked Varis’ face, hoping he was completely knocked out for this. “This is going to hurt.” He muttered as he placed his hand over one of the gashes and activated Zidian. The spiritual tool knew what he needed and it fit itself to the gash, coderizing it in a matter of seconds. The added pain woke Varis for a moment and he let out a short scream before his mind completely gave in to the shock. 

Jiang Cheng swiftly repeated the coderization of the other two wounds and checked Varis for both a physical and spiritual pulse. He sighed in relief; both were weak but they were present. Also present was the unpleasant scent of burnt flesh - a scent that always followed Zidian’s bite, though it was significantly stronger than usual and made Jiang Cheng’s stomach churn. 

Jiang Cheng settled down beside the man and began to channel spiritual energy to him; he had to make sure Varis was in a stable energy state before moving him. He transferred energy for about an hour before he felt he was stable.

He lifted Varis into a sitting position, preparing to pick him up, but froze. As his hand brushed over the man's now bared back, what should have been smooth skin felt covered in terrible scars. When he looked he saw that Varis’ back was a complete mess - there were at least fifteen distinct scars and several more smaller ones. Jiang Cheng unconsciously held his breath as he ran a finger down the largest scar. He knew what weapon caused this wound, as it was both a lash and burn scar. This was a scar left only by Zidian. Varis would have one of these on his wrist and shoulder from their encounter last month, but why were there scars on his back?

The realization hit him as he thought of Varis’ words and actions in their two meetings over the last month: the kiss on his cheek as Varis ran out of the armory, calling himself beautiful just now… Jiang Cheng had met this man before; ten years ago in Yunmeng, when he had caught a man with a weapon dripping of resentful energy. He had the man whipped within an inch of his life before he up and disappeared in the night. Jiang Cheng was horrified at the memory of a time he tried desperately to forget.

A time he was ashamed of more than anything else. 


	10. Jiang Cheng has problems (wow, shocker!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10, sorry it took so long!

Jiang Cheng sat lost in his thoughts for several minutes. The morning they had discovered Varis missing from his bonds in the prison room, Jiang Cheng had decided the man must have gone back to wherever he came from  —  assuming the stories his disciples told him about the man were to be believed. He was too busy taking care of his sect to really care; as long as he never saw the man again, he’d be fine. 

But he had seen the man again, and he had forgotten his face. Jiang Cheng thought back to Jin Ling’s party the month before. He hadn’t even noticed Varis at the party; had he purposely stayed out of Jiang Cheng’s view? Surely he wasn’t scared of Jiang Cheng, why would he have attended a party in his great hall if he was? And the night Jiang Cheng found him in the armory, his story had been outrageous, yes, but more outrageous things had been done before. Jiang Cheng didn’t completely believe it, but he also hadn’t known what to do with the man at the time. If Jiang Cheng went looking now, would he still find that dagger sitting where it had for the last ten years? 

Jiang Cheng was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed the sound of Varis’ light shaky breaths suddenly absent from the air. “No, Wan Ruisi, breath, damn it! You’re not dying today.” Jiang Cheng was filled with frustrations and a strange sense of fear for the almost stranger. One thing was for sure though, he would not let the man have the audacity to die while Jiang Cheng was still figuring out his confusing feelings about him! 

Grumbling under his breath to mask his churning stomach, Jiang Cheng laid Varis flat again and began transferring more spiritual energy; first, a quick pulse to restart his breathing, then, a steady flow to keep it that way. Jiang Cheng decided to meditate as he worked, focussing on charging his core even as he released it into Varis’ system so that he wouldn’t drain himself as quickly. After roughly an incense stick of time he felt Varis’ core stabilizing on its own and he finally remembered the female cultivator, young and scared, back in the clearing. 

Carefully, he picked Varis up, cradling him in his arms as it was the only way to avoid touching the fresh wounds. The trip back to the clearing took about thirty minutes, during which Jiang Cheng unsuccessfully tried to keep his thoughts off his first meeting with Varis. Everytime he tried to think of something else, it would lead back to his past, all his terrible misdeeds. 

His thoughts attacked him every chance they had. 

_ You’re a monster _

_ Look at what you did _

_ This is why you’re alone _

_ You don’t deserve to be loved _

_ You would have killed him _

_ You’re a monster _

He’d worked himself to the verge of a complete breakdown when they finally reached the clearing. He was pleased to find the young cultivator still there, clearly nothing had bothered her since they’d left. Her presence forced him out of his own head and back into the stoic role of a Sect Leader. 

“Sandu Shengshou.” She cried in relief before noticing that he carried his unconscious companion. “Is he…” her question trailed off and Jiang Cheng shook his head.

“I’m sorry about your companions. Do you have a signal?” 

“No, we…” She was still crying lightly and clearly having trouble forming words. Jiang Cheng maneuvered Varis in his arms so that he could reach his own emergency signal, something he had never once used. He gave it to the cultivator and she released it; she would have been dazzled by the fancy signal had she not been in such a distraught state. Jiang Cheng sat down, carefully laying Varis in the grass as he did so. He was starting to feel tired and was unsure how long it would take for his disciples to find them.

Barely ten minutes passed when a conglomeration of Jiang and Jin disciples entered the clearing, ready for a fight. 

“Sect Leader Jiang, are you alright?” The question echoed around him. 

“I’m fine. Escort this cultivator and her companions to safety, their hunt is done.” He instructed curtly as he again picked up Varis. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t let his disciples carry the man on a stretcher; it just felt right to carry him. The cultivators picked up the two dead men and everyone headed back into the forest towards the starting point of the deadly night hunt. Jiang Cheng followed and was relieved to find Wei Wuxian waiting anxiously along the edge of the forest when he arrived. 

“Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian cried out when he saw Jiang Cheng emerge from the trees. “Are you… Wan Ruisi!” He froze momentarily in horror when he noticed who Jiang Cheng was carrying. Wei Wuxian noticed that Jiang Cheng was starting to sway with exhaustion and quickly helped him lower himself and Varis to the ground. 

“Wei Wuxian, he needs a healer.” The statement was unneeded, two healers were at their side before the final word left Jiang Cheng’s lips. 

“Jiang Cheng, let them take him, he needs help.”

_ Let them? Why… oh, those are my arms… why am I holding him so tight? _

Jiang Cheng found it difficult to release the grip he had on Varis so the healers could tend to him. Once Varis was taken to the healers’ tent, Jiang Cheng slouched forward, caught by his brother. With Varis out of his care, the drain on his golden core became evident, dizziness and nausea washing over him.

“Jiang Cheng, tell me what happened.”

“Where’s Lan Wangji?” For some reason, Hanguang-Jun’s absence from Wei Wuxian’s side stands out to Jiang Cheng in his dazed state.

“Lan Zhan? He’s with Lan Jingyi in the healer’s tent.” 

“Lan Jingyi… is he okay?” 

“He will be.” Wei Wuxian was becoming impatient; he lifted Jiang Cheng’s chin so he could make eye contact. “Jiang Cheng, what happened?”

Jiang Cheng stumbled through the story slowly, explaining about the girl and her dead companions, following the monster through the forest, and Varis’ unfortunate injuries. As he spoke, Wei Wuxian led him slowly back towards camp, still holding him close. His voice caught when he again thought of the scars on Varis’ back and how they had been inflicted. He knew what was coming and he couldn’t stop it. He stumbled to a stop and leaned further into his brother’s embrace, hiding his face in Wei Wuxian’s shoulder just before he began to sob.The breakdown that had threatened him earlier was finally taking over.

“Hey, hey, Jiang Cheng, calm down, it’s okayOK. We have great healers with us, he’ll be fine.” Wei Wuxian tried to comfort, not really understanding what had his brother so worked up. Soon, Wei Wuxian felt his brother’s weight against him increase and the sobs slowed to sniffles before completely stopping. Wei Wuxian knew Jiang Cheng had fallen asleep. He hoped it would be a deep sleep. 

\-------------------------------

Jiang Cheng woke only an hour later, laying with his head on Wei Wuxian’s lap. He sat up and hurriedly looked around. They were not in the healer’s tent but rather under Jin Ling’s canopy. “Wei Wuxian, what…” he trailed off, his head was spinning from moving too quickly and he was still exhausted. 

“There wasn’t room for you in the healer’s tent, so we came here. You looked uncomfortable so I let you use my leg as a pillow.” Wei Wuxian shrugged. “Now go back to sleep, you’re completely drained of spiritual energy.”

“No. How is Wan Ruisi?” Jiang Cheng attempted to stand but Wei Wuxian held him down.

“He’s being tended to, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Wei Wuxian’s voice was convincing enough, but his eyes betrayed his own worries. “He is a strong cultivator, he’ll heal quickly.”

“Strong…” Jiang Cheng repeated slowly, his mind trying to grasp at something that had been bugging him since he realized who Varis was. Finally the thought fully formed.  _ How was Wan Ruisi a strong cultivator? _ Jiang Cheng had seen him practicing demonic cultivation, which he knew clashed with cultivating a golden core. He groaned, his head was pounding and trying to think just made it worse. 

This made Wei Wuxian look him over with growing concern.

“Jiang Cheng, please go back to sleep, he’s really going to be fine.” 

Jiang Cheng thought about fighting for a moment, but gave in. He laid back down, guided back to Wei Wuxian’s lap against his will. He mumbled something about not being a baby but was ignored as a thought stewing in Wei Wuxian’s mind finally burst free. “Jiang Cheng, why do you care so much? It didn’t seem like you liked Wan Ruisi all that much.”  _ And you only just met him, _ Wei Wuxian thought but didn’t say.

Jiang Cheng didn’t know how to answer, or if he even really knew the answer himself, so he pretended to have fallen asleep right away. Sleep really did overtake him quickly, but as he was dozing off he heard Wei Wuxian chuckle and mutter, “I thought you’d like him though. He’s fun, Jiang Cheng, and you need fun. Maybe he can be your friend.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, chapter 11 will probably take a while still, but I'm going to try and get some chapters written ahead so I can make a normal posting schedule. Prepare for some more Yunmeng Twin Pride feels and overall Jiang Cheng feels and make sure to subscribe so you get notified when I update. 
> 
> Also, please follow me on twitter @Smeehao. Shoot me a dm saying you came from here, I will be posting writing updates and opening requests every so often if I know people want them :D


	11. Will we be okay?

“Jin Ling, it isn’t your fault, how were you supposed to know?” 

“But it is! I planned this hunt, I invited everyone here. And now two cultivators are dead, Jingyi is hurt, and Wan Ruisi won’t wake up!”

The words, shouted as they were between heavy sobs, woke Jiang Cheng for a second time that night. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself laying on a low bed rather than the floor, Wei Wuxian’s leg missing from under his head. He groaned as he sat up and looked around him. Wei Wuxian was sitting on the floor not far from his bed, his arms wrapped around a distraught Jin Ling. His groan made both look and Jin Ling tried to stifle his tears with his sleeve, though they kept coming. 

“Jin Ling, why are you crying?” Jiang Cheng asked, his tone instinctively hard and disapproving. The young man pushed himself out of his da-jiu's arms and tried to compose himself in front of his other uncle.

“Xiao-jiujiu, my hunt was a complete failure! What will people say? My first organised hunt was deadly. What will this do to my reputation? No one will come to my hunts from now on!”

“Yes they will!” Wei Wuxian countered, but Jiang Cheng spoke before he could continue.

“Jin Ling, you’re right, it was a mess of a hunt.” Jiang Cheng spoke slowly, whether it was him thinking about his words for once or his brain being groggy still no one needed to know. Jin Ling looked almost ready to burst into uncontrollable sobs again as Jiang Cheng continued. “It was a mess, but that wasn’t your fault. I checked this land yesterday and there was no sign of the beast we encountered today.” 

“You, you checked?” This news shocked Jin Ling’s tears dry, now lighting the internal fire he had inherited from his mother. “You didn’t trust me to set this up?!”

“No, that’s not…”

“Then what? Why would you check the land if you trusted I could do this?” Jin Ling’s hands were balled into fists now as he tried to comprehend this blow to his already fragile ego.

“Jin Ling, every smart hunt leader checks the land the day before. I bet you Lan Wangji checked, or had someone check, and so did many of the other sect leaders here today. It’s just safer for everyone that way, and it's an easy way for everyone to make sure they are on a fair playing field.”

“If this is normal why have I never heard of it?”

“Well, I was going to teach you the first time you led a LanlingJin sect contingent to a hunt. I guess you can consider it an unspoken understanding between hunt organisers and participants.” Jiang Cheng could see Jin Ling’s fire starting to die as quickly as it had ignited. “Jin Ling, I trust you completely. I did this when your grandfather was running hunts, when your… your predecessor ran them, this has nothing to do with you.”

Jin Ling didn’t respond, but his clenched hands loosed slightly and it was clear he was thinking over what Jiang Cheng had said. As he watched his young nephew slowly calm and regain his composure, something Jin Ling had said earlier jumped back into his mind.

“Jin Ling, did you say Wan Ruisi won’t wake up?” His voice was laced with concern that he couldn’t explain even to himself. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, he’s still unconscious.” Jin Ling looked at the floor as he spoke, still ashamed at the situation.

“How long?”

“You’ve been asleep nearly a full day, Jiang Cheng. Wan Ruisi has been out over a day.” Wei Wuxian answered, taking the focus off the still struggling Jin Ling. 

“Over a day?” Jiang Cheng did not like the sound of that. He stood slowly, making sure he felt strong, and indeed he could feel that his golden core was mostly restored. “I want to see him.”

“Okay, we can go see him, don’t get so worked up about it Jiang Cheng.” Jiang Cheng wouldn’t have noticed how desperate he had sounded if not for Wei Wuxian’s quick and concerned response. Jiang Cheng just nodded, cautious to say something else and be again betrayed by his voice. He didn’t know what exactly was being betrayed, but he didn’t want Wei Wuxian asking questions he couldn’t answer. 

Jiang Cheng followed his brother and nephew to the healers’ small tent. When they entered, Jiang Cheng first noticed Lan Sizhui sitting next to a whining Lan Jingyi; Sizhui channeling a slow stream of spiritual energy to his friend to promote fast healing. He looked to the other side of the tent to see Varis also receiving spiritual assistance, Lan Wangji meditating next to him as he channeled his energy to the sleeping man. 

Jiang Cheng went directly to Varis’ side and looked him over silently. He seemed to be resting without pain, but his chest was still clearly bleeding through the bandages stretched across it. Jiang Cheng glanced over at Lan Jingyi who’s bandaged arm and side seemed to have stopped bleeding already. 

“Why is he not healing?” Jiang Cheng asked the room at large. A Jin healer hurried to answer.

“We do not know, Sect Leader Jiang. Young Lan Jingyi has healed very well, and I’m told Mister Wan’s cultivation is at least the same level, yet he hasn’t made any improvement. To be honest, he’s gotten worse.”

“Worse?!” Why did this information make Jiang Cheng feel like his heart stopped? “Could the beast that attacked them actually be different? Maybe the one that attacked Wan Ruisi…”

“No, it is clear that it was the same beast based on the injuries and descriptions. Maybe he just needs more time.” Jiang Cheng’s mind, and heart, were racing. 

“Can he be moved?”

“Moved?”

“To Lotus Pier, to our infirmary. It’d be more comfortable there than this makeshift infirmary.”

“Yes, I suppose that is true. I believe he’d be fine to move, but why not to our infirmary in Jinlintai? It is closer than…”

“No, Lotus Pier would be better, it isn’t that much farther.” Jiang Cheng said adamantly. He didn’t see the pointed nod that Wei Wuxian gave the healer behind his back, a nod that said not to argue. Jiang Cheng wasn’t sure why - it was frustrating him really - but he felt like he owed it to Varis to take care of his healing. He tried to tell himself his past actions had been justified, but still he felt like he had to apologize to the man lying unconscious in front of him. He couldn’t do that if he never woke up.

“Alright, I will prepare him to be moved.” The healer quickly began to work, requesting that Lan Wangji pause his assistance so that it was easier to do what she needed too. Jin Ling, whom Jiang Cheng had forgotten was with them, spoke up from behind.

“Xiao-jiujiu, may I go to Lotus Pier with you? I’d like to be there when Wan Ruisi wakes up, to apologize.”

“You don’t need to…”

“Please.” The simple word was filled with a desperate need. 

“... Of course, Jin Ling. I will never stop you from coming to Lotus Pier, you know this.” Jin Ling nodded and turned to his friends.

“Jingyi, do you want to rest in Lotus Pier as well? It’s nearer than Cloud Recesses.” 

“I said you could come, I never said you could invite guests.” Jiang Cheng groused, making the young man smile childishly. 

“Oh? Well in that case, Sect Leader Jiang, would you be willing to offer YunmengJiang Sect assistance to the injured GusuLan disciple as well? Or is there something special about Wan Ruisi?”

Wei Wuxian erupted in laughter at his nephew's sass, followed by the young Lans, and even his husband’s eyes glinted with humor. Jiang Cheng just huffed.

“Where did you get this wit from!? I thought I raised you, not Wei Wuxian!”

“Oh, you did raise him Jiang Cheng, there is no doubt about it.” Wei Wuxian gasped out through his laughter. 

“We would appreciate a close place for Lan Jingyi to rest, Jiang Wanyin, if that is acceptable to you.” Lan Wangji did appreciate Jin Ling's offer. He knew Jingyi was healing well, but it would be better to delay the long trip back to Gusu if possible and he wanted to express as much to Jiang Cheng before the conversation could dissolve any further.

“Of course I will not deny you or your disciples temporary shelter, Lan Wangji. I was only trying to remind the boy of his place.”

“I’m not a boy anymore!” Jin Ling crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Yes you are, I can still break your legs for being insolent, thus you are still a boy.” Jiang Cheng quipped back at his nephew. 

“Thank you, Jiang Wanyin.” Lan Wangji said once he was sure Jin Ling wasn’t going to reply to his uncle. He motioned for Sizhui to help Jingyi up, “Prepare to leave.” And with that he gave his husband a 'take care of the kids' kind of look and headed outside of the tent to instruct the rest of the GusuLan disciples to return to Cloud Recesses.

“I’m going to make sure everyone is ready to leave and fetch some men to carry him.” Jiang Cheng told the healer as he left the tent, his resolve to take Varis to Lotus Pier momentarily dulling his raging emotions.

Wei Wuxian watched his brother leave, concern written on his face. The attack on his friend had affected his usually closed-off brother in a way that had Wei Wuxian very worried — and very confused. There was something much deeper than worry for Varis’ health eating at Jiang Cheng, and Wei Wuxian needed to find out what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on twitter @Smeehao :D


	12. Truth Will Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Owllie for your comment on chapter 11, you honestly got me out of a slump and I wrote this in two days. 
> 
> Be ready for some feels this chapter.

It had been three days since the fatal night hunt, two since they’d arrived at Lotus Pier, and Varis still had not shown any signs of waking up. He’d been fighting a fever since they had arrived and his wounds were only barely healing - the healers still had to change bloody bandages multiple times a day - even though Lan Jingyi was already completely healed and back to his duties.

Jiang Cheng visited Varis every chance he could break away from his duties, changing his schedule so he could sit with Varis for hours on end. He had snapped at the healers on a few occasions when they tried to ask, as discreetly as they could, why he cared so much. He couldn’t answer that for himself, how could he answer it for others? On the second night in Lotus Pier, Jiang Cheng left Varis to attend to sect business and when he returned he was unhappy to find Wei Wuxian settled at the unconscious man’s side. 

“You’re back.” He said coldly, making Wei Wuxian jump. He tried to only visit Varis when Wei Wuxian wasn’t there, and Jiang Cheng had thought he had left for the night.

“Oh hey, Jiang Cheng.” Wei Wuxian smiled sadly at his brother, then at Varis. “I wish he’d wake up.”

“Me too.” The amount of sincerity in his voice surprised both men. Jiang Cheng took a seat by Wei Wuxian. “I don’t get it. I thought you said he was a strong cultivator?”

“He is. He matches Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi well, and in some areas he’s even better than them. I don’t understand it anymore than you do. Only…”

“Only what?” Wei Wuxian looked at Jiang Cheng quizzically, the desperation in his brother’s voice again confusing him.

“Only thing I can think of is his past.”

“His past?” Did Wei Wuxian know about Varis’ dark cultivation?

“Yeah, if what he says about not being from our world is true, maybe that’s why he’s so weak to our monsters? Or maybe he is just naturally slow to recover, I’ve never seen him hurt before so I wouldn’t know.” 

Jiang Cheng scoffed and nodded. Of course Wei Wuxian didn’t know, or if he did he didn’t think it mattered. Varis’ story about his past was one Jiang Cheng never believed. It was insanity, absolutely improbable… but was it impossible? 

“Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian’s voice was soft, caring, and concerned. 

“What?” Jiang Cheng snapped, not sure what his brother’s tone meant. 

“Jiang Cheng, why do you care so much about Wan Ruisi?” Wei Wuxian knew this conversation wasn’t going to be easy, but he had to get to the bottom of his brother’s sudden emotions for his friend.

“Care? I don’t care, I’m just being hospitable.” This made Wei Wuxian laugh.

“Hospitable? That’s why you clear your schedule and sit with him? Why you drained your spiritual energy to save him? Why you looked ready to kill the healer when she suggested letting Wan Ruisi heal at Jinlintai? And why you are going all red in the face right now?”

“I… I… it’s none of your business Wei Wuxian!” Jiang Cheng’s emotional barriers were fortified against the attack, whether he wanted them to be or not. 

“It is, Jiang Cheng. He’s my friend, and I want to know. Has something gone on between you two?” Jiang Cheng’s face was rapidly trying to match the color of his robes and Wei Wuxian refused to back down. “I feel like I’m missing something here. You met him a month ago, was cold to him at the start of the hunt, and after the accident you’ve barely left his side. Please Jiang Cheng, just help me understand.”

“You’re looking too deep, it’s not as big as you’re making it out to be. Nothing has happened between us.” 

Suddenly Varis began to cough violently, blood filling and spilling out of his mouth as his body tried to breath through it. 

“Wan Ruisi! Jiang Cheng, get a healer!” Wei Wuxian yelled quickly as he grabbed his friend's shoulder and turned him on his side, helping to clear his airway. Jiang Cheng ran from the room to fetch a healer who wouldn’t be too far away. 

Turning him helped - though it re-opened the only healed claw gash - but before Wei Wuxian laid Varis back down, he noticed something unexpected under his hand. Wei Wuxian, not understanding what he was feeling, stood to get a better look at Varis’ back and gasped. He knew those scars, knew who and what inflicted them; he could also tell that they were very old, certainly far more than a month old. 

Two healers hurried in followed by a very worried Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian moved out of their way and stared, mouth gaping, at Jiang Cheng, who didn’t notice as he was focused on the healers’ ministrations. 

“Jiang Cheng…” Wei Wuxian finally muttered.

“Huh?” Jiang Cheng turned to his brother and was shocked to see a new kind of question in his eyes. “What?”

“You have met Wan Ruisi before.”

“I told you, I haven’t.”

“You lied.” The accusation was quiet, almost too quiet to hear. “I felt his back just now, Jiang Cheng. He’s been scarred by Zidian.”

Jiang Cheng’s world began to spin as he fell back against the door in shock. Wei Wuxian knew now, knew the secret Varis hadn’t shared with him, that Jiang Cheng had hoped he’d never learn. Jiang Cheng couldn’t take the look on his brother’s face and he felt like throwing up. He glanced at Varis, who seemed to be sleeping soundly again, and all but fled from the room. 

Wei Wuxian followed, calling after him, but he barely heard the calls as he ran down the paths of Lotus Pier. He ran past disciples’ curious stares, past his quarters, past the sword hall, and into the armory. He slammed the door behind him and locked it with a talisman that not even his brother could open easily. 

He was shaking uncontrollably and stumbled to a bench that sat in front of his family’s swords. He didn’t make it onto the bench before he collapsed, so he sat instead on the floor with his back against it. Sobs racked his body, tears falling hot and fast down his cheeks. 

He could barely think over the feelings causing him to react like this, feelings that he didn’t want to feel. He hadn’t broken down like this since Wei Wuxian had returned, and he had honestly thought he never would again. Dimly, he could hear Wei Wuxian pounding at the door, but he was in no state to register it or decide what to do. 

He rocked back and forth, clutching his knees to his chest like a child, his cries becoming louder as time passed. He choked out questions and pleas through the sobs - why did his past have to come back to haunt him like this? Why couldn't his feelings simply go away, leave him numb to the guilt? He didn’t notice the pouding and yelling at the door stop five minutes later so he didn’t question it. He just sat and cried, and when the tears dried and energy left him, he tipped over and laid curled in a ball on the ground. Some time later he fell asleep and was accosted by memory laced nightmares. 

He woke with a gasp sometime later and found that he was sweaty and still shaking. He had just re-lived his encounter with Varis in the armory, and it reminded him of something he had wanted to do. He got to his feet, roughly wiping at the dried tear tracks on his face, and stumbled to the back of the room where he prayed to see a certain dagger sitting on it’s display mount. As he feared and suspected, the dagger he had confiscated from Varis all those years ago was missing. He let out a long guttural scream full of frustration and confusion. He lashed out, meaning to knock over the shelf, but Zidian reacted to his emotions and sparked to life, cutting through the shelf and two more behind it. 

The cacophony of metal and wood hitting the ground mixed with another frustrated scream, and masked the sound of Wei Wuxian’s entrance as he finally managed to break through the door. Jiang Cheng whipped out with Zidian again, cutting down a row of bows on the back wall. Wei Wuxian hadn’t seen Jiang Cheng so out of control since the night his parents had been killed by the Wens. 

“Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian yelled, his voice frantic with worry. Jiang Cheng spun, and the look in his eyes was one Wei Wuxian was very familiar with - self hatred. “Oh Jiang Cheng…” he sighed, his heart aching for his brother. 

“Get out!” Jiang Cheng bellowed, lashing out at Wei Wuxian with Zidian. Wei Wuxian parried the whip with Chenqing, Zidian wrapping around the flute and forcing Jiang Cheng to recall it. 

“Jiang Cheng, stop this.” Wei Wuxian wasn’t fazed by his brother’s anger and approached him, reaching him just in time to catch his fall as his legs gave out once again. Both men sank to the floor, knees pressing together as Wei Wuxian guided Jiang Cheng’s head to his shoulder. Jiang Cheng was again overtaken by his emotions and tears began to flow freely onto the elder’s shoulder. “Jiang Cheng, please tell me what is going on.”

“I’m a monster.” Wei Wuxian barely made out the quiet words and he shook his head at them.

“And what in the world makes you say that?” 

Jiang Cheng mumbles something unintelligible and Wei Wuxian pushes his brother’s head off his shoulder, holding his face in front of his own and wiping the tears on his cheeks with his thumb. At least the hysteria, for the moment, seemed to have passed. 

“Jiang Cheng, why do you think you’re a monster?”

Jiang Cheng looks into Wei Wuxian’s eyes, his own pained and pleading for relief. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, and then another, slightly more stable one.

And then he tells Wei Wuxian everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Carrd, if anyone wants to learn a bit about me :D   
> https://smeehaowriting.carrd.co/


	13. Time for ~feelings~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with the actual Chapter 13 :D  
> I'm going to try and start writing consistently again, I've been missing writing and it felt so good to get this down last night.  
> For those who've been waiting, I'm sorry and thank you.

The brothers sat in silence for several minutes following Jiang Cheng’s recount of his past dealings with Varis. Wei Wuxian thinks carefully over what he’d been told, and while he had been told of Jiang Cheng’s capture of demonic cultivators in the past, he hadn’t ever imagined Jiang Cheng actually took it so far as he did with Varis. He realizes that he let his thoughts go too long when Jiang Cheng’s frown deepens and he says,

“You see, I’m a monster.” His voice is pitiful, devoid of any inflection and his usual proud undertone. 

“Jiang Cheng, if those actions make you worthy of the title of monster, then I must be the bloody devil himself.” Wei Wuxian chuckles at his own comparison and draws a grimace from Jiang Cheng, signaling that he knew what Wei Wuxian said made sense. “I don’t think you’re a monster Jiang Cheng. I don’t even think that Wan Ruisi thinks you a monster. I do however understand his hesitance to come to Jin Ling’s birthday now.”

“Hesitance?”

“Yes, he made up several excuses not to come. He had been totally fine, having tea with Lan Zhan and I, and as soon as the boys invited him to Jin Ling’s celebration he got… weird. We didn’t think he was going to go until he met us at the gates the next morning.” 

“I honestly never knew what had happened to him. He stayed well out of any affairs I would have heard of.” 

“He must have been scared.”

“But he didn’t seem scared around me. He kissed me on the cheek when I was still thinking about killing him for touching A-Jie’s sword!” A distinct blush appeared on his cheeks as he divulged this previously skipped over piece of information. Wei Wuxian just laughed.

“Wan Ruisi is a flirt, it’s probably how he gets through anything. I’m pretty sure he’d have tried to sleep with me by now if he wasn’t scared of Lan Zhan.” 

“He acted so normal around me after that. As if we really had only just met. But… the pain I inflicted… why would he want to be anywhere near me?

“Somehow you’re OK being around me now, aren’t you?” Wei Wuxian’s voice had lost its glee now as he nearly whispered the question.

“What?! Yeah I let you come and go as you please, I deal with you being around, you know that.” Wei Wuxian knew that Jiang Cheng meant he liked having him around, but he didn’t push for that particular confession. 

“Jiang Cheng, don’t pretend I didn’t leave scars on your heart as deep as - no, probably deeper than - those on Wan Ruisi’s back. It took time, but you let me back into yours and A-Ling’s lives. It’s been so many years, Wan Ruisi has moved past it. You need to as well.” 

Jiang Cheng nodded slowly, everything Wei Wuxian said was true. 

“Have you moved past it all?” Wei Wuxian waited several moments before answering. 

“As far as I can, I think. I’m still plagued by nightmares, but as long as I’m with Lan Zhan I’m okay.”

“What about when you’re not with him?”

“I’m reminded of why I never want to leave his side.” Both men sit silent for several more minutes, both deep in contemplation. Wei Wuxian breaks the silence again. “A-Ling is a living reminder of what I did. Every orphan around his age is. But A-Yuan is also a reminder of what I was trying to do, the one good thing I managed to do through it all. For both of those reasons, I know I’ll never be able to fully move past it. But I know my past doesn’t define me, it is what it is, and I am who I am now because I was trusted and given the chance to start over. Wan Ruisi seems almost eager to give you that chance, Jiang Cheng. Don’t waste it.”

Jiang Cheng nods and stands, his walls all building back into place in an instant. “I’ll see you later, Wei Wuxian.” He mumbles, now embarrassed about his outbreak and being so open. Wei Wuxian chuckles and waves as Jiang Cheng hastily leaves the room. 

Jiang Cheng heads back to the infirmary where he is unsurprised to find Varis still unconscious. He sits himself on a stool next to the head of the bed and studies Varis’ face as he considers what he should do next. Jiang Cheng has never been good with feelings, never will be, but he finds it easy to think in the quiet room with only his and Varis’ breathing breaking the silence. He sits in silence for a while before breaking the silence with his voice.

“Wan Ruisi… I know who you are now, and I’m so confused. I don’t know how you escaped that night in the shape I left you in. I don’t know why you ever came near me again, why you acted as if you’d only just met me. I don’t understand anything about you.” Jiang Cheng stopped and scoffed at himself as he realized what he was doing. “And now you have me talking to an unconscious man. What is it about you that has my very core questioning everything?” 

He pauses, thinking again through everything that had occurred. “Did you really forget? Forgive? Or are you just stupid? Would you have ever told me?” A part of him wishes he’d never found out, maybe something could have happened between them- he shakes his head, laughing at the thought. “Why did you come back for the birthday party of a kid you didn’t know in the hall of your torturer?”

“Because… I like parties.” The soft replied startled Jiang Cheng so badly that he stood from his stool, knocking it over, and spun to find the owner of the voice. A pained chuckle from the bed made him look down and realize that it was Varis who had spoken, he was awake. 

“Wan Ruisi, you’re awake, let me get the heal--”

“No.” Varis’ voice was weak but stable, and the longer he was conscious the more color returned to his face. 

“No?”

“You have questions I should answer, questions making me think you saw something I didn’t want you to.” Jiang Cheng was still in shock at how coherent Varis was as he righted the stool and sat down again.

“I’m sorry, when we were attacked I had to carry you and I felt the scars.”

“Oh those? Those are nothing…”

“Don’t try and downplay it Wan Ruisi, I know what they are. I remember inflicting them, telling my servants to. They’re far more than nothing.” Jiang Cheng was surprised at the anger in his voice, but he knew the anger was at himself, not at the sick man in the bed in front of him.

“Well sure, but they’ve long healed. Unlike that beast’s nasty scratches, those hurt.” He winked - yes  _ winked  _ \- at Jiang Cheng, leaving the leader stunned and speechless. “Look, Sect Leader Jiang, yes we have a past, but it’s long gone. You’re not the same person, I’m relatively the same person though my language skills are much better now - hmmm maybe I could have talked myself out of trouble back then if I could speak as well as I can now - anyhow… Sect Leader are you OK?”

Jiang Cheng was sitting, literally open mouthed, staring at Varis. He couldn’t believe his ears, was this man really so accepting and forgiving of the past? Another worried question from Varis shook him from his stupor.

“You’ve really forgiven me?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I have? I’ll admit I was hesitant to ever come back to Lotus Pier, but I have a golden core now and I was with the Lans and Wei Wuxian, I knew the worst you could do to me was throw me out of the hall the moment you saw me. But, like I suspected, you didn’t even remember me.”

“I try to forget a lot from that time.” Jiang Cheng grumbled. 

“Understandably so. Now, just forget our past again and let’s move on. I like you Sect Leader Jiang, and I don’t want you beating yourself up over something you did ten years ago.” Varis moved to sit up and scowled at the pain the movement caused. “OK, we good?”

“Good?”

“Is that too improper? Are you done beating yourself up so you can go get me a healer?”

At that Jiang Cheng laughed, actually laughed and stood. “Sure Wan Ruisi. I’ll send a healer in and then I have some business to attend to.”

“Sure sure, just let me know when you want to talk again, or do stuff not involving talking, I’m sure I’ll be able in a few days.”

Jiang Cheng blushed and hastily left the room, thinking that Wei Wuxian was right about Varis probably wanting to sleep with him if not for Lan Zhan, the man seemed always so eager. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Also, any suggestions for where to go would be great cuz I have ideas but nothing set in stone.


	14. Light Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten about this story! Senior year of college is kicking my butt and inspiration only hits so often, but it hit yesterday! So here is an update :D
> 
> If you don't remember who Fae is, and even if you do, go take a quick re-read of the beginning of Chapter 1, it'll help this chapter hit right.

“But it’s  _ MY DAGGER! _ ” Varis raged at the healers as they attempted to keep him in bed. 

“Wan Ruisi, please lay still!” The head healer pleaded with him as the half-elf groaned in pain, the effort of fighting the healers draining what little energy he had gained from the last few days in bed. “Your dagger is being kept safe in the armory. It’s a tool of dark cultivation and may have been preventing you from healing. You’ll have it back as soon as you’re well; please just lay still before I make you!”

As the healer spoke she held up a very threatening needle that Varis did not want to find out the use of. “Fine, fine.” Varis grumbled as he finally stopped fighting. “But if it goes missing, I will tear Lotus Pier apart to find it, you know, with all that dark cultivation I practice.”

“Very scary. You know, if you could say it with a bit more power, maybe someone would actually believe you.” Jiang Cheng scoffed at Varis’ very weak attempt at appearing threatening in his condition. The healers all greeted their leader respectfully before returning to Varis’ care. 

“Ah Sect Leader Jiang, don’t hurt my pride like that.” Varis whined, peeking around a healer to look at him. 

“How’s his condition?” Jiang Cheng asked, ignoring Varis completely. 

“Already improving at a more expected rate. I wish you would have let us take the dagger earlier.”

“You let them take it?” Varis tried sitting up again but a warning look from the head healer had him cowering back. 

“Yes I let them take it, I should have let them in the first place but I knew it was important to you.”

“You care that much about me? How sweet!” Varis giggled at the panicked look that Jiang Cheng gave the room but said no more. He let the healers tend to him, and he did have to admit that his energy was already returning far quicker than it had been. Soon, the healers finished rewrapping his wounds and left him alone with Jiang Cheng. 

“Sect Leader Jiang, what are we talking about today?” Varis asked, folding his hands neatly on his stomach and acting quite like a therapist, if the therapist was the one laying down. 

“What makes you think I’m staying?”

“You’ve come to spend time with me for the last four days, and you were here twice yesterday. I see you more than I see Wei Wuxian.” 

Jiang Cheng scoffed defensively, “I just want to make sure you don’t die on my watch.”

“Sure, sure. Well I’m doing fine, you can leave now. I had some books brought in so I could read.” 

“You read?” Jiang Cheng wasn’t sure why that shocked him, but it did. Varis gasped in mock offence.

“Of course I read! I have lived here ten or so years you know.” As if to prove his point, he lifted a small book from the bed table and winked as he flashed the contents at Jiang Cheng, who cried out and took the book from him.

“Who gave this to you?” Jiang Cheng yelled and flushed, quickly setting the book back on the table, not sure why he’d taken it. 

“Why Sect Leader Jiang, you’re turning red. Was there something in there I misunderstood? Maybe you can explain it to me? You might even need to demonstrate so I understand fully.”

“I most certainly will not!” Jiang Cheng huffed, but where he used to storm out of the room when Varis got flirty, this time he just sat on the stool and crossed his arms with a glare. “So, my brother gave that to you, did he?”

“I will not name names, someone just thought I needed entertainment, and they were right.” 

“Won’t name names, as if I don’t know it was Wei Wuxian.” Jiang Cheng grumbled. They sat in silence for a while before Varis tried to start another conversation.

“So, how’s the sect today? Everything quiet, youth training diligently?” 

\---

Meanwhile in a land not on the same plane as Varis and Jiang Cheng, two women stood over a table of scrolls that they’d used while trying fruitlessly to find the right spell to locate Varis. 

“Daria, surely you’ve got some way to track him?” Fae asked for the upteenth time. 

“Faeldwyn, I have tried everything I know for the last three days.” The Guild Head responded exasperatedly. “Everything should have worked, even if he were dead, it would at least show me his body. But it’s like he’s not even…”

“Not even what Daria?” Fae didn’t worry over Varis very often, but it had been ten days since his disappearance and everyone at the guild was now frantic to find him. 

“Not even on this plane… Fae, go collect these things and come back, I think I know something that’ll work!” Daria quickly wrote a list and shoved it into Fae’s outstretched hand before rushing to a shelf of scrolls across the library and digging about for something very specific. 

Fae returned about an hour later, everything in hand. Daria had found the scroll she’d been looking for and was studying it intensely when Fae dropped the pile of stuff on the table. 

“Thank you Fae, I think this time it will work.”

“Why? What are you thinking Daria, what’s different?”

“Shadow magic can be so fickle, such a pain, I think Varis may have successfully shadow traveled right out of our material plane.”

“Wait… are you saying he may have actually shadow traveled himself back to Hell?” Fae bit the corner of her lip, trying not to laugh at the thought of her joke being a reality. 

“It’s certainly possible, although I sure hope he didn’t get so far as one of the Outer Planes like Hell.” Daria rubbed her temple, exhausted at the very thought, “Hell would be hell to get him back from. But there are lots of other material planes he could have landed on instead. This spell is different from the others in that it can find someone on any plane, not just our own. If it works I probably won’t be able to hold the spell for long, I’m too worn out right now, but I’d still like to try.”

Fae nodded and stood to the side as Daria worked on preparing the spell. Thirty minutes later, she signaled Fae to stand next to her, both women looking into a large basin of water. Daria cast the spell and within a few seconds the swirling water turned solid and changed from their reflections to show instead an unfamiliar room occupied by two men. 

“Varis!” Fae exclaimed in surprise, happy to see the man alive, but startled by his change in appearance. Not only was his hair far longer, his usual rogue-ish clothing had been replaced with something that almost, but not quite, resmembled robes. The man he was with was most certainly wearing robes, of elaborate design and a deep purple color. He seemed to match with the surrounding room. It was not overly different from any building, but the low bed, the paper and cloth covered windows and dividing screens, and the swirling designs upon them were all so strange. But something else stood out to Fae immediately.

“Is Varis... is he ill?”

“Maybe, he does seem weak.” Daria responded quietly, her voice strained at the effort of keeping the spell active. 

“Can he hear us?”

“No, this spell is like a looking glass, we can see them but they have no idea. I’ll need to find something else to figure out exactly what this place is and how to get Varis back.” 

“He’s flirting.” Fae was disgusted but not surprised. “I feel bad for whoever that poor man is that has to deal with him. He must have found him in a rough state from the shadow travel.”

“Seems like the man enjoys it.” Daria chuckled and the spell ended. Daria swayed and Fae supported her. “I’ll sleep for a while, then we should be able to figure out how to get him back. Maybe Ekcis will have an idea, would you tell him what we’ve discovered?”

“Of course, though I don’t know why he’d help us get Varis back. Varis bugs him more than he bugs me.” Both women laughed at that. 

“He’ll help.”

\---

“Thank you for keeping me company again, Sect Leader Jiang. I do really enjoy our little chats.” Varis yawned. “But I think it’s time for me to help the healing process and sleep a bit.” 

“Of course, I’ll let you rest.” Jiang Cheng, realizing how long he’d been there, stood hurriedly and turned to leave, but a tug on his robes stopped him. He looked down at Varis, who had reached out and caught a handful of the purple fabric. “Do you need something?”

“Is a good night kiss too much to ask?” 

Jiang Cheng shook his head, but chuckled, tugging his robes away from Varis’ weak grip and leaving the room. Varis took that reaction, as opposed to his usual aggravated storm out of the room, as a good sign. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, I love hearing from readers!   
> We're nearing the end of the story, I'll try and update more often. What do you want to see in the end of this story?


End file.
